


You Still Hold Your Breath (Whenever I Kiss You)

by MissYuki1990



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: AU, Everybody Lives, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Slash, explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYuki1990/pseuds/MissYuki1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Easy, easy,” a velvety voice caressed his ear and a strong arm around his waist stopped him from falling. When he looked up his breath hitched in his throat. The youth holding him was a handsome young man with sharp black eyes and a smile full of mysteries. “We wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Still Hold Your Breath (Whenever I Kiss You)

**PLEASE READ!!!**

**Since answering all the reviews I’ve received for ‘Yes, My Lord’ would take too much time, I will take this opportunity to thank every single one of you. You have no idea how much your support means to me.**

**I have decided to take a chance working in a German company which offers the possibility of further education in financial consulting. While I won’t start working in the foreseeable future, the chance to get higher education in economy (which I studied in high school) is just too good to pass, especially since I can’t find a real job any other way.**

**As for reposting my work, believe me when I tell you that your reviews, comments and PMs really made my day, especially since my baby (9 month old crossbreed collie - he’s already huge and he’s not even one year old!) is having stomach aches. He obviously feels my misery and it’s affecting him as well. My poor Tang! (sniff, sniff)**

**Like I said, I will do my best to repost my stories as soon as possible. My friend (who’s fixing my laptop) should contact me sometime during this week to tell me what he managed to save. If everything goes well, I could have all my stories reposted in the next two or three weeks. It’s taking quite an effort, but everyone who already wrote to me - you guys are amazing. I’ve been crying the earth another ocean ever since the first review and message I’ve received last night.**

**Thank you all so much.**

**You have no idea how much your support means to me.**

**Some of you said that you guys are just faceless strangers to me, but you aren’t. You guys are my greatest support and inspiration. You are the reason I’m still posting pieces on fan faction, the ONLY reason I haven’t given up writing years ago.**

**Every word I read from you is like a gem I keep in my heart. Every encouraging sentence, every constructive critique, every funny comment sticks with me through my darkest hours.**

**I want to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart for being here for me. This is a very difficult time for me since my future hubby, our baby dog Tang and I live on minimum wage, in a state which offers little perspective to its inhabitants.**

**I am truly trying to remember why I loved writing so much, and with every review and PM I’ve received in less than 24 hours since I posted ‘Yes, My Lord’, pieces started coming back to me.**

**I am far from being alright. I have to put up a front for those closest to me because even though they know how hard of a time I’m having, I cannot let them carry my weight for me. I’m not that kind of person. Ranting to you guys is like going to therapy for me. There’s no better way for me to gain some ground again.**

**So thank you all. Thank you for having my back. Thank you for reading these little rants of mine, and thank you for offering unwavering support.**

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

**All my love,**

**Yukikoneko1990**

**cut**

Based on the request from **Cherri101.**

 **Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to the characters of Harry Potter and Ouran High School Host Club.

 **Warnings:** slash, AU, explicit content, mention of Mpreg

**This will be a Harry Potter AU (everybody lives!!!!!!!!) and will start after the events of the final episode of Ouran High School Host Club. I hope you’ll like it!!**

**cut**

On that dark night of Halloween 1981, the Potter Family was just getting ready to go to bed completely unaware that one of their friends - a man they trusted with their son’s safety - had betrayed their trust. It was only a play of faith that, on that night, Lily Potter had a really bad feeling which made her ask her beloved husband, James Potter, to summon the Godfathers of their son to spend the night at Godric’s Hallow, just to be sure nothing bad happened.

It was on pure accident that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, their best friends and their son’s Godfathers, heard commotion outside of the small house, and were ready when the events which would mark the turn of their Age started.

The Dark Lord Voldemort didn’t know what waited for him when he broke into the house of the Potter family. Joining their efforts, James, Sirius and Remus fought the greatest Dark Lord the world has ever seen. Unable to summon his followers due to the Wards around the Potter Estate, Lord Voldemort was bound to fight them alone, and while he was more powerful than each one of the Wizards alone, together they managed to stop him.

The joined power of their killing curse was so strong that it burned Lord Voldemort’s connection to his Horcruxes destroying him and them at the same time. Due to the Dark Mark, his followers were revealed for who they were, because as their Lord fell, he tried to draw on their power through their Marks taking them all with him.

It came to be so, that on that Halloween night, the great Lord Voldemort was defeated, and peace ruled over the Wizarding World of Britain once again.

The Potter family was finally safe and their little Harry could grow up without knowing fear.

He was a beautiful little boy with a kid heart and a good head on his shoulders, if a little shy and introverted. His magical powers were strong, which could be seen from a young age.

To his mother’s delight, he showed great joy in studying, and to his father’s surprise - for James thought that his son wouldn’t follow in his footsteps as the heir of the Marauders - he was quite mischievous when he wanted to be. James and Sirius felt on their own skin how positively _evil_ Harry could be, but they were unable to do anything when the boy would look at them with his beautiful, almond shaped emerald eyes and a smile that was surely made by angels.

And so, Harry grew up into a striking young man. Since James and Lily had no other children beside him, his closest companion was the son of his Godfathers, Teddy, who he loved as though he was his own brother, and Teddy returned the sentiments wholeheartedly, even though he was a year younger than Harry.

When it was time to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, even though they were a year apart, Harry and Teddy started the year together. To James’ and Sirius’ shock, both Harry and Teddy ended up in Ravenclaw, and year after year they were rewarded as the best students of Hogwarts. They didn’t have many friends, preferring the quiet of their common room and their studies, but they were known to help anyone who came asking.

Sometimes they would go and play Quidditch together when none of the houses were playing, and while they were both offered a place in their house’s team, they declined, deciding to focus on their studies.

And so years passed and the boys turned into young men. When asked what they wanted to do when they were done with their Hogwarts education, both expressed a desire to continue their studies making their parents sit down to talk about where it would be best to send their children.

It was Lily that found the perfect school for their boys.

Ouran High School in Japan offered the best education the boys could ask for with an opportunity to choose the direction of their studies from the start, and since they had a magical division, the boys wouldn’t have to go to an additional school to study their chosen fields. Since Harry wanted to become a pediatrician and Teddy wanted to become a veterinarian, this was the perfect opportunity for them.

And so, the Potters and the Blacks packed their bags and moved to Japan to start a new part of their lives.

And that is where our story truly begins.

**cut**

“Harry, come on! I want to take a walk outside in the garden!” 16 year old Theodore ‘Teddy’ Black whined as he tugged on the right sleeve of his older best friend - practically brother- as he stood from his table after he gathered his things.

“Teddy, the garden won’t run away. You can slow down,” Harry answered with an amused chuckle as he fixed his tie and allowed Teddy to tug him out of their classroom, fully aware of eyes following them.

It was a private school after all, and everyone knew everything about everyone. Harry and Teddy were no exception to that rule. It has been only three days since they arrived to Ouran High and they were already well aware of the fact that the whole school knew who they were and where they came from. While they had yet to be approached by someone, they knew that they were closely observed. Thankfully they were already quite used to that, so they had no problems with going on with their lives pretending that they didn’t know about it.

Once they were out of the school Teddy ran off with a happy cheer when they reached the beautiful garden behind the school, and Harry was content to follow after him at a slower pace and a small smile on his charming features.

While Teddy ran from one bush of roses to the other enjoying their different scents and colors, Harry took a seat on a stone bench in the shade made out by the big oak tree behind it, and with a sigh of content he pulled a book out of his bag, setting out to read it in peace.

“Look, look, Mori!! They are the new students!!” Harry raised his head quickly when he was startled by a cheerful voice, and his eyes widened when he saw two students standing several feet away from him.

One was a tall youth who seemed like the quiet, brooding type and the other was a teen that looked more like he belonged in elementary school than in high school.

“Excuse me?” he spoke as he closed his book and the cheerful one grinned at him happily, hopping over to stand right in front of him.

“Ne, ne, which one are you; Potter-chan or Black-chan?” Harry felt entirely too uncomfortable with the radiant teen’s closeness, but when he leaned back and pushed his rimless, square shaped glasses up on his nose and cleared his throat, the blond teen only giggled and leaned even closer.

“I - I’m Potter Harry,” he stuttered, trying to catch his bearings.

“I’m Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but everyone calls me Hani, and this is Morinozuka Takashi, but everyone calls him Mori.” Hani’s high-pitched voice made Harry cringe a bit, if for no other reason than because he wasn’t used to such enthusiasm and exuberance. Compared to Hani, Mori was almost a statue, and he merely nodded his head at Harry in greeting.

“Harry, are you alright?! Are they bullying you?!” Teddy ran over with his hands fisted and a furious countenance.

“No, no, Teddy, everything’s alright!” Harry was quick to correct him.

While Harry was a year older than Teddy, he was the more timid one, and Teddy, with his brash character and brotherly love, took it upon himself to be Harry’s protector. It didn’t help that Harry was of a slighter build than Teddy and more often than not people made the mistake of assuming that Teddy was the older one.

“Are you sure?” Teddy asked glaring at Mori and Hani.

“I am quite sure,” Harry chuckled as he stood up with his book hugged to his chest. “Mori-kun and Hani-kun merely came to greet me.”

“If you say so,” Teddy muttered and straightened, although his amber eyes were still shooting warning glares at Hani and Mori who exchanged an amused glance.

“Ne, ne, would you two like to join us? Mori and me are members of the Host Club and we were just on our way there! You could get to know our friends!”

“I don’t know about that-…”

“Come on!” Harry yelped when Hani skipped over to him and grabbed his left hand in a surprisingly strong grip before he started to pull him along. Teddy raised an eyebrow when Mori sighed almost tiredly and turned around to follow after Hani and Harry with a small nod aimed at Teddy.

The Black heir grabbed Harry’s bag and followed after them, quickly catching up. Harry threw him a pleading glance over his shoulder, having to run after Hani because, even though he was shorter than all of them, Hani had quite a big stride.

He was chatting constantly about some people Harry and Teddy thought were the other members of the Host Club, but they could hardly keep up with him. Translation charms could only go so far.

Mori and Hani led them down many hallways and once they stopped in front of a great double door Hani finally let go of Harry’s hand. The raven haired Wizard took a few steps back to stand beside Teddy who snickered at him while Harry sighed tiredly.

“You find this entirely too amusing,” he muttered and Teddy raised eyebrows at him.

“Well, it’s not often that I see you allow anyone but me to drag you around.” Harry huffed, but in that moment Hani pushed the door opened.

Suffice to say, Harry and Teddy could only stare.

They walked into the room feeling as though they were back in England. The windows of the room were big and the room itself was spacey, and many round white tables were arranged around the room with beautiful white chairs around them, and many young women were sitting at the tables chatting or practically _ogling_ the men serving them.

And Teddy and Harry couldn’t help but understand why.

“Tamaki!” Hani cheered happily and ran down the center of the room towards a tall blond man who turned around and smiled beautifully.

“Hani! You are finally here!” he spoke, and Harry and Teddy exchanged a glance while Mori merely walked beside them. Deciding to take a chance, Harry and Teddy followed after him, looking around with wonder written all over their faces.

“We brought guests!!” Hani turned around once he reached Tamaki’s side and raised his left hand as though presenting Harry and Teddy. “They are the new students, Harry-chan and Teddy-chan.”

All of a sudden, Harry and Teddy found themselves in the center of attention, and while Teddy looked around in amazement, Harry was entirely too uncomfortable with it all. He hugged the book he was still holding in his right hand to his chest and took a small step back fully intending to run out of there if need be, only to gasp and stumble forward when he walked into someone.

“Easy, easy,” a velvety voice caressed his ear and a strong arm around his waist stopped him from falling. When he looked up his breath hitched in his throat. The youth holding him was a handsome young man with sharp black eyes and a smile full of mysteries. “We wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“Sumimasen!” Harry slipped out of the man’s hold, wrecking his brain to remember proper Japanese etiquette. He bowed at him, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, only to look up and slowly straighten when the man chuckled at him.

“Everything is alright.” To Harry’s horror, he took a gentle hold of his right hand and bowed down to lay a kiss on pale knuckles. “I feel honored that I was the one you’ve stumbled upon, for it is a rare occasion that I have the honor of assisting such tender beauty.” Harry was sure he was inventing a new shade of red with how hot his face was, and it didn’t help that the ladies in their close proximity were cooing at them in glee. “If I may ask your name?”

“Potter Harry,” he answered as the man let go of his hand and straightened before bowing deeply.

“I am Ootori Kyoya. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Maa, maa, _senpai_!” Harry yelped when he felt arms slip around his waist and the twins he saw in the hallways during the past three days appeared on either side of him. He looked around, frantically trying to locate Teddy, only to find him sitting at a table with Hani already, enjoying something that looked like a really tasty cake.

“You should tone it down, senpai,” one of the twins said.

“It is quite obvious that these foreigners aren’t used to our ways,” the other added while Harry looked from one to the other, trying to keep up with everything.

“Be polite, Kaoru; Hikaru.” The two let go of Harry and he breathed a sigh of relief only to tense up and yelp when his hand was taken again and the blond man - Tamaki - bowed down to kiss his knuckles, smiling at him charmingly. “But I have to agree; such delicate beauty never until now graced these halls.”

Harry felt like crying.

Alright, he was used to being called delicate because of his small stature. It didn’t help that his magic was too strong for his body resulting in him often being sick which in turn made everyone who knew him much too protective over him, but being called beautiful?

Sure, there were people back in England who wanted to date him, but Harry was always too dedicated to studying to pay them any heed.

What was worse, he hated being in the center of attention, and standing between these radiating young man while they danced around him being all seductive most definitely didn’t suit him.

He felt as though he would faint when salvation came and he felt like crying in relief.

“Senpai, you’re terrifying him.”

“Haruhi!!” Harry stared as Tamaki danced around the girl dressed in a boy’s uniform in almost morbid fascination. It was like watching a car-accident - it was horrible, but he just couldn’t look away.

A deep chuckle made him look to the side and up, and he found Kyoya standing right beside him.

“I apologize if we came on too strong. We didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Harry cleared his throat as he bowed his head with a small blush.

“Apology accepted,” he answered and saw Kyoya smile. “It’s just that I’m neither used nor fond of being in the center of attention.”

“Black-san seems just fine.” Harry chuckled as he looked at Teddy who seemed to have forgotten about everything that happened earlier and was now laughing with Hani as they tasted different cakes while women fawned over Teddy asking different questions.

“Teddy and I are very different when it comes to our characters,” Harry spoke with fondness radiating from his smile.

Kyoya chuckled and fixed his glasses.

It was cute how Harry seemed unaware of his charms. He was hardly taller than Haruhi and had a lean, delicate build. His hands looked like the hands of a pianist, and he seemed timid and kind compared to Teddy who was somewhat loud and buoyant.

The moment Kyoya found out that Ouran High School would be receiving two new students he did his research, and he found himself captivated by Harry, deciding immediately that if he ever had a chance to spend time with the other 17 year old he would take it.

He made peace with the fact that he would never inherit his father’s company due to having two older brothers, but it only meant that Kyoya would get the chance to live his life more freely while having access to his part of the family heirloom.

When he found out that Harry also wanted to be a doctor, Kyoya felt gleeful. To his disappointment, his obligations towards the club stopped him from approaching Harry in the past three days. He had to remember to order Hani’s favorite cakes to thank him for brining Harry into the club room.

He looked to his right and couldn’t help but smile when he saw Harry observing Teddy with a smile which shone with brotherly love.

“Would you like to take a seat? While it may not look that way, male students are also allowed to spend time in the club room.” Kyoya said and Harry smiled at him gratefully.

“Thank you for your offer, but I will have to decline. I find it a bit too loud here.” Kyoya chuckled and nodded.

“If you would follow me?” he said and, not waiting for Harry to answer, made his way down the center of the spacey room. He smiled when he glanced over his shoulder and found Harry following him several steps behind. The shorter man looked around in fascination, taking in the brightly lit room alive with chatter. The other hosts went back to entertaining and serving their guests already, and Kyoya noted that this was yet another success. “If you please?”

Harry stopped and looked at Kyoya when the taller man stepped to the side and bowed a little. Separated from the rest of the room by a beautiful, dark red curtain was a comfortable couch with a tall, round tea-table made out of cherry-wood. The corner was far enough for the chatter to seem like nothing but background noise, and Harry smiled as he nodded at Kyoya and walked over to take a seat among the fluffy dark red pillows.

“Thank you, Ootori-san,” Harry said and Kyoya chuckled.

“Please, call me Kyoya. Would you perhaps like some tea?”

“What sorts do you have?”

“Whichever you prefer,” Kyoya said and Harry’s left eyebrow rose lightly.

“Do you perhaps have Darjeeling black tea?” Kyoya chuckled and nodded.

“I will return momentarily,” he walked away, leaving Harry alone, and the young Wizard sighed as he relaxed against the pillows. The background chatter of the other guests reminded Harry of times he and Teddy spent in the common room of the Ravenclaw House at Hogwarts, and he found himself relaxing for the first time since they arrived to Japan.

“I apologize for the wait.” Harry gasped and jumped slightly, looking up at Kyoya who smiled at him reassuringly. “I’m sorry for startling you,” he said as he placed a silver try on the tea-table. On it was a beautiful antique Victorian floral tea-pot with a matching cup and plate, and beside it was a silver cookie-tray on three levels with small, round cookies of different sorts. On the top level though, were fresh strawberries, and Harry couldn’t help but lick his lips in excitement.

“Thank you, Ootori - I mean Kyoya-kun,” he corrected himself quickly as Kyoya poured some tea into his cup with a light laugh.

“I hope the tea will be to your liking. Excuse me.” He bowed at Harry and left him alone, not seeing the small smile that crossed Harry’s face as he took a sip of the tea and opened his book to continue where he left of.

Even though it started a bit awkward, he really could get used to the infamous Ouran High School Host Club.

Especially Kyoya.

**cut**

Ootori Kyoya was known as a stoic, calculative young man, and if you were to ask anyone, they would tell you that he is a bad man to cross. On the other hand, those who knew him would tell you that he is possibly the kindest among them beside Tamaki, whose naïve exuberance could sometimes be more than just a little overwhelming.

Kyoya was honest to a fault and hated injustice of any kind, and he wasn’t above using his family connections to get what he wanted. He wasn’t innocent either. He knew exactly what buttons to push to make people do as they were told, earning himself the title of ‘Shadow King’. It would be silly to say that he wasn’t somewhat proud of his title, especially since it made sure that their fellow students wouldn’t cross him knowingly. His quiet temper was well known, and it would take a very, _very_ brave man to dare go against him.

When Ootori Kyoya asked you to do something you did it with no questions asked as quickly as possible, because if he felt like he had to do it alone, you were sure to fall out of his good graces.

His friends knew that, and respected and loved him for it, and those who knew him, but weren’t close to him, opted to simply stay out of his way.

It took Harry all of three days to figure that out. Ever since he and Teddy were brought to the Host Club’s chambers for the first time four days ago, Teddy hit it right off with Hani and the twins, becoming an honorary Host within moments. Harry claimed the corner Kyoya took him to the first time as his own the second day they came, and if he was nowhere to be found in the school, Teddy knew where to look for him.

Two days ago, Harry realized that Kyoya was not someone to cross after he clearly sets the rules, although this particular thing surprised Harry. He and Teddy arrived to the Host Club a little early finding it rearranged into some kind of an inside garden, and the Hosts were all dressed in clothes from the late fifties. While Teddy immediately walked over to Hikaru, Kaoru, Hani, and his tall shadow, Mori, Harry made a bee line to what he secretly deemed as his little haven.

To his honest surprise, Kyoya appeared within a second offering him his favorite tea, this time served in a different tea-set and, to his joy, a small porcelain bowl full of fresh, bright red strawberries.

Since their guests already started to arrive Kyoya had to go, which gave Harry a chance to read his new book. He was so into it that he was startled when a group of three ladies decided it would be a good idea to join him, and Harry almost had a panic attack when they started asking questions he was entirely too uncomfortable _hearing_ let alone answering.

When Kyoya appeared to check up on him, Harry thought the calm, stoic young man would pop a blood-vessel.

“Ladies, this is a private setting,” he said in a voice which left no room for argument, “and I would kindly ask you to make your way into the main parts of the chambers.” While two of them listened and immediately jumped to their feet, the third young lady was either new to the club or too used to getting what she wanted.

Unfortunately for her, Kyoya was someone worse when it came to that, and the glare he shot her through with when she snappishly declared that she decided to make Harry her personal host, would have made bigger men cave and run away with their proverbial tails tucked between their legs.

The rumor that Harry’s little haven was off limits spread quicker than a good case of flu, which actually made Harry feel quite embarrassed, especially since, after the ladies left, Kyoya turned to Harry and bowed.

“If you are bothered again by any of the other guests, please don’t hesitate to tell me. I will take care of it.”

And there was no doubt in Harry’s heart that Kyoya would do just that.

“Would you mind if I joined you?” Harry looked up from his book when he heard a familiar voice and saw Haruhi standing beside the curtain, smiling at him warmly. “I just need a short break from everything.”

“Not at all. Please, take a seat,” Harry answered and moved over a bit so Haruhi could comfortably take a seat on the fluffy couch.

“Thank you.” He smiled and she looked at him. “If you don’t mind me asking, why are you sitting here? As a guest, I thought you would enjoy spending time with everyone else.”

“I am not much for large crowds, Ms. Fujioka,” he said and her eyes widened.

“You noticed?” she asked and Harry chuckled.

“It is not so hard to miss. Your eyes are kinder and your posture more feminine, if you pardon my wording.” She smiled and nodded.

“It’s alright,” she said while Harry took a sip of his tea. “In all honesty, I was surprised when you came back after the first day. We don’t have any male guests since we’re a Ladies Host Club.” Harry tilted his head to the side in interest. “What surprised me even more was the fact that you seem to have chosen Kyoya-senpai as your host. He’s a bit more popular with a slightly different crowd.” Before Harry could say anything, Hani ran over and dragged Haruhi away, leaving Harry to ponder her words.

In all honesty, the thought that he was just another guest to Kyoya made him feel slightly bitter.

**cut**

“Is Harry not with you?” Teddy looked at Kyoya when the Shadow King approached him. It was a quiet day at the Host Club and Teddy came over to hang out with the twins. “He hasn’t come to visit in three days.”

Surprised at the obvious worry Kyoya was showing, Teddy exchanged a glance with the twins. He found them staring at Kyoya with matching scrutinizing frowns while Tamaki, Haruhi and Hani stared at him in obvious amazement. Mori was the only one who didn’t show a reaction, although that was nothing strange for the stoic teen.

“Harry hasn’t been feeling well since the day before yesterday so he has been going straight home after classes.” Teddy answered and Kyoya frowned.

“Is he ill?” Tamaki asked with worry written all over his handsome face.

“He looked fine the other day,” Haruhi said and Teddy sighed, his mood falling when he remembered Harry’s condition.

“You all know that Harry and I are Wizards, right?” he asked and the members of the Host Club nodded at him. “Well, Harry has had a problem ever since we were kids. His magic is really strong and since he has yet to reach his magical maturity, his body has difficulties handling his magic, especially since he doesn’t use it as often as he should. It takes a toll on his body so he grows weak from time to time and has to take a few days to rest. When we’re at home he uses his magic as much as possible, but for some reason he hasn’t been doing that lately. Uncle James and Aunt Lily are worried that he’ll get really sick before his 18th birthday. A few Medi-Wizards they went to with Harry when he was a child suggested that they perform a ritual to bind some of his magic, but those rituals are risky. Just as they can save someone, they can easily kill them too if they aren’t performed correctly. Those rituals are usually used on criminals to bind their magic before they’re sent to prison.”

“I can see why Harry’s parents wouldn’t take that chance,” Kyoya murmured thoughtfully.

“Ne! Ne! Why don’t we go visit him?!” Hani cheered and everyone looked at him. “We could bring him cake!! It’ll make him feel better!”

“That’s a great idea!” Tamaki agreed and Teddy grinned.

“I’m sure he’ll be happy to see us.”

“Are you sure he won’t mind? He _is_ supposed to be resting,” Kyoya said and Teddy shook his head.

“No matter how it seems, Harry really likes you guys, otherwise he wouldn’t come here. He just doesn’t like loud places and big crowds.”

“That means we’re leaving Tamaki-senpai behind.”

“Haruhi, you’re mean!!”

**cut**

“I’m home!!” Teddy called out as he led the Host Club into the Potter-Black Manor. It was a huge house with two separate wings and the middle part where they spent most of the time together.

“Teddy! You’re early!”

A beautiful woman in her mid forties walked down the central staircase. Her long, fiery red hair danced around her slim, curvaceous body dressed in a pair of comfortable trousers and a green blouse which accented her figure and drew attention to her stunning eyes, making everyone see where Harry got his beautiful features from.

“Aunt Lily! I brought some friends over to see Harry.” Lily grinned brightly as she reached Teddy and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. “Aunt - Aunt Lily, I can’t - can’t breathe!” the teen gasped and Lily let go of him with a bubbly laugh.

“I’m just so happy! Thank you all for coming. My baby could use some cheering up,” she said as she faced the Host Club. “You must be the members of the Club Harry and Teddy told us about you. I am Lily Ann Potter; Harry’s mother and Teddy’s Godmother.”

“Thank you for your hospitality.” The members of the Host Club bowed at the Lady and she rolled her eyes with a huff.

“All you Japanese children are way too proper. Come on now. I’ll take you to see Harry.”

“Where are papa, dad and Uncle James?” Teddy asked as they followed Lily down a hallway to the right of the stairs.

“James had to go to town and your fathers are most probably in the back garden. Remy bought some new sorts of flowers so they’re planting them.” They reached a big door made out of some dark wood and all of a sudden the Hosts felt something akin to electricity stinging their skin. “He’s still not done?” Lily wondered out loud with a worried frown.

“Is it alright if we go in?” Teddy asked and Lily sighed.

“You know it’s alright, Teddy. Just don’t disturb him, okay?” she smiled at them although they could all see sadness in her eyes. “I’ll prepare some snacks and drinks for you and take them to the drawing room. They’ll be waiting for you.” She left them alone and the Hosts looked at Teddy who grinned at them.

“While none of us are happy Harry has to do this almost every day, we all find it the most beautiful thing in the world,” he said as he approached the door and visibly shivered. “Just don’t be loud or you’ll break his concentration, okay?”

They all nodded and Teddy slowly opened the door.

The sight on the other side left the Hosts shocked and gaping. Even though there were big windows on one wall, no light broke through heavy, dark drapes. The room had no furniture sans a few gym mats gathered in one corner.

In the middle of the room was Harry, and the sight would leave a man with the coldest heart in the world gaping in wonder. Harry was sitting on a mat with his legs crossed and hands resting on his knees. His eyes were open and they were glowing bright green. His shoulder long hair, free of the usual high ponytail, floated in the air, and his loose clothes seemed to dance around his thin frame.

When the Hosts stepped into the big room, they had a feeling they were inside a space-simulation room. Under the high roof all the colors of an aurora borealis were twisting and turning in a slow rhythm, looking like a space nebula with different lights twinkling around them.

They stared at it all wide-eyed and holding their breaths as though the smallest of sounds would destroy the beauty surrounding them.

It all originated from Harry who seemed to be enveloped in some kind of an emerald green aura with silver fluttering tendrils hugging his body as though protecting him. Ever so slowly, it all started to fade, and as Harry breathed out and closed his eyes, darkness enveloped them. Several lamps lit up along the walls of the room and they found Harry looking at them with his head tilted to the side in confusion.

“Teddy? Everyone? When did you get here?” he asked in a voice hardly louder than a whisper and slowly stood up. He looked tired and drained, and when he walked he made small, almost careful steps as though he was afraid of falling.

“You don’t look all that well, Ry,” Teddy said as he ran over to Harry and wrapped his left arm around Harry’s waist, making the older teen laugh lightly.

“Stop worrying so much about me, Teddy. I’ll be fine. This is nothing unusual.” They finally reached the Hosts and Harry stepped away from Teddy to bow at them welcomingly. “Welcome to our home. I’m glad to see you all.”

“Should you be standing, Harry-senpai?” Haruhi asked as she approached Harry’s left side and he sighed as he shook his head.

“Please, don’t worry. This isn’t something I’m not already used to. I had to deal with this ever since I was little, and will deal with it until my 18th birthday,” he reassured them with a smile. “Now, I’m sure you’ve met my mother and she probably already prepared snacks for all of us, so why don’t we all move to the drawing room? We would all be much more comfortable,” with that said he stepped away from Teddy and Haruhi and led the way out of the room, looking steadier on his feet.

“Are you sure you are alright?” he looked up when Kyoya fell in step with him with the others following behind listening to Teddy talk about the house and their respective parents. “The Ootori Medical Group has a Wizarding Division. I could arrange a meeting.” Harry chuckled and shook his head.

“Trust me, Kyoya-kun; there is little they can tell me that I hadn’t already heard. Besides I will need to do this only until my birthday which is in just a few short months. Hopefully, this will all stop then.”

“Hopefully?” Kyoya asked with a frown and Harry chuckled, shooting him a small glance.

“You really miss nothing, do you, Kyoya-kun?”

“I am merely worried about you, Harry.” Kyoya’s frown deepened and Harry’s eyebrows rose a bit on his forehead as an amused smile tugged on his lips although the smile didn’t exactly reach his eyes.

“I didn’t take you for someone who actually worried about the Club’s guests outside of Club activities,” he stated, making Kyoya recoil. Unfortunately, he didn’t get a chance to discus this with Harry because they reached the drawing room, and Tamaki, the twins and Hani started running around, looking at the beautiful room. It was in the back of the manor and one wall was entirely made out of glass in a huge imitation of a bay window. A set of doors led to a great stone balcony with a set of stairs leading to the back yard. They could see the vast estate spreading behind the house, and saw two small figures in the distance - probably Teddy’s parents - tending to the beautiful flowers they could see blooming in the garden. Beyond it was a great green field and to the right they could see another house, probably the stables, since Teddy mentioned a few days back that he and Harry loved to ride horses.

“Harry, I have to say, you have a beautiful house.” Tamaki said and Harry smiled as he walked over to one of the white armchairs in the middle of the room, and with an elegant wave of his hand made a tea-pot pour tea into delicate, antique Victorian flower cups. The sharp, musky aroma of Darjeeling green tea filled the air while the Hosts took seats in the remaining armchairs with everyone but Kyoya, Mori and Teddy staring at Harry in shock at the little display of power.

“I thought you guys knew about magic.”

“We do know about magic,” Kaoru said.

“But we’ve never seen anyone do it without a wand and an incantation,” his twin added.

“Back in England, the Headmaster of our School, professor Dumbledore, said that Harry just might be the most powerful Wizard in the world,” Teddy boasted while Harry blushed as he summoned a cup and a plate into his hands and took a sip.

“I still say that he was exaggerating,” he murmured and Teddy rolled his eyes.

“ _Please,_ ” he drawled and addressed the Hosts in a staged whisper. “Professor Dumbledore himself said that he doesn’t have _half_ as much power as Harry has now. He said that even after his magical maturity he had to concentrate pretty hard to do half the things Harry can do without a wand, and even then he had to mutter the words.”

“You are taking his words too seriously, Teddy. They came from the same man who once told us that the best gift he could ever receive for Christmas would be a pair of socks.” Harry drawled and while the hosts laughed at his words Teddy rolled his eyes at his brother in all but blood.

“You are giving yourself too little credit, Ry.”

“And _you_ are giving me too _much_ credit, Teddy.”

“Well, well, well; what do we have here?” a cheerful voice announced the entering of a man with striking resemblance to Harry, making the hosts conclude that they have just been introduced to James Potter, Harry’s father.

He was a handsome, tall, strong man, with short messy hair and a pair of glasses on his slightly crooked nose.

“You must be Harry’s and Teddy’s friends!” The hosts moved to greet him but he waved them off. “No need! No need; I just came to see Harry.” Said young man stood up and his father enveloped him into a warm hug. “How are you doing, son?” he asked with honest worry written over his face and Harry smiled at him calmingly.

“I’m alright, dad. See? I’m still standing.” James chuckled as he pulled Harry to his chest again before he kissed his forehead.

“That’s good to see and hear. Your mother wants to know if your friends will be staying for dinner. We’re having your favorites tonight,” as he said that he looked at the hosts who all nodded enthusiastically.

“If we won’t be a disturbance,” Kyoya spoke in all of their names, but his eyes were focused on Harry in silent scrutiny.

“Nonsense; you’re the first people Harry and Teddy brought home! We should be having a feast; a _ball_!”

“Dad!” Harry cried out incredulously.

“Don’t you ‘dad’ me, young man! Your mother and I were starting to worry that you’ll never meet someone, and then you go and bring in 5 striking young men and a lovely young lady! So who is it? The twins? I tell you, son; that can be _fun_!!”

“DAD!!” Harry blushed to the roots of his hair and started to push his grinning father out of the room.

“I am asking a legitimate question!”

“You are legitimately _embarrassing_ me!!” Harry pushed James out of the room, slammed the door closed and leaned back against it as he spun on his heel, hearing his father’s booming laugh as he walked away. “And _that_ was my dear father. Don’t worry, his _idiocy_ is not contagious,” Harry bit out as he all but threw himself back into his armchair and rubbed his forehead with his hands while the members of the Host club laughed at him.

All but one, that is.

Kyoya was sitting in his armchair with his eyes taking Harry in. He still couldn’t figure out where Harry got the idea that he was just another guest of the Host club, but in all honesty it didn’t matter. James’ words confirmed to Kyoya that Harry indeed preferred men, and that meant that he had a chance.

And by all that is holy, Kyoya would not miss it.

**cut**

Harry glanced over the top of his book at Kyoya who was sitting in a chair across from him with the tea-table between them. His breath hitched in his throat and he looked back at the same page - the one he’s been staring at for the past 15 minutes - when Kyoya looked away from his own book and met Harry’s gaze.

For the past week, Harry went back to visiting the Host Club after classes to sit in the back and read, and every day, after he fulfilled his personal quota, Kyoya would come to join him with his own book. Sometimes they would just read, but for the past three days, Harry and Kyoya would somehow end up talking.

To Harry it was somewhat strange. While he _was_ a young man - you don’t get much closer to a bag of hormones than that - and he _did_ fancy several people in the past, he never once made an effort to do something about it. He simply found studying more important than romance.

And now he found himself at a loss.

He liked Kyoya; as in _liked_ Kyoya. Really, really liked him.

But apparently romance does not work the way it does in books he loved reading. Prince Charming won’t appear out of nowhere, and swoop him off of his feet, and win his heart in a fierce duel or something equally stupidly romantic.

His mom once jokingly said that one shouldn’t wait for their prince Charming.

“You should go and look for him,” she said, “the poor fellow might be stuck in a tree somewhere.”(1)

Harry’s problem was in the fact that he had no idea how to approach the subject with Kyoya. For once, he didn’t even know if Kyoya liked men or women. The fact that he was a Host probably meant that he was leaning more towards women, but seeing Hikaru and Kaoru, that point didn’t mean much. As a matter of fact, Harry was sure that there was something brewing between Hikaru, Kaoru and Teddy, but that was something he wanted no part in. The twins were much too exuberant and loud for him, and while he liked them, spending more than a few minutes alone with them made him feel dizzy.

Tamaki and Hani were the same while being with Mori made Harry feel small and hardly noticeable.

Kyoya?

Kyoya was a different matter all together. With him Harry felt great. They could talk about a lot of things and yet neither minded spending their time together with their respective books. As it was for the past few days, more often than not they would end up discussing whatever they’ve read since both of them were studying to be doctors. Kyoya was kind and calm, and Harry loved listening to him talk about something he enjoyed because at those time Kyoya didn’t look like a hard-core business man. Gone would be the Shadow King, and Harry would see Kyoya’s heart. His eyes would alight with fire and he would move his whole body as he explained something he was truly passionate about.

Harry could only dream that Kyoya would one day be so passionate about him.

“Is your book not entertaining?”

The Wizard was startled when Kyoya spoke up and his book fell out of his hands.

“I’m so-…”

“I should be the one apologizing,” Kyoya interrupted him and bowed down before Harry could stand up to get his book. “Although you must have been really deep in thought,” he said as he handed Harry his book and the emerald-eyed teen blushed as he accepted it. “Is your book not interesting?”

“No, it is,” Harry answered as he placed the book in his lap and covered it with his hands, gently caressing the rough cover of the book with the tips of his fingers. “I just can’t seem to concentrate.”

“Is something on your mind? I will listen if you want to talk about it,” Kyoya offered as he closed his own book and placed it on the tea-table between them. He entwined his fingers on his crossed knees and tilted his head to the left a bit while Harry sighed and looked past the heavy curtain separating them from the rest of the Host Club and at the bright blue sky on the other side of the big window. “Harry?”

“How do you tell someone you love them, Kyoya-kun?” he spoke up before he could stop himself only to choke up and blush furiously as he bowed his head.

Kyoya was speechless.

He had no idea what to say.

Ever since he first met Harry and decided that he liked him, Kyoya wanted to go slow. He wanted to get to know Harry as much as he could, and with each passing day, with each moment he spent with Harry, he was falling for him more and more.

Was Harry already in love with someone else?

Was Kyoya too late?

But according to his information, the only people Harry socialized with were the other members of the Host Club, and that was only after their guests left, which meant that Kyoya was the only one Harry spent more time with than he did with his family.

Was it some other member of the Club?

 _No_ , he thought, _the only other Club member he completely gets along with is Haruhi, and he likes men._

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me when I asked you that.”

Kyoya was woken up from his contemplations when Harry spoke up in a small voice. The emerald-eyed man looked even smaller than usual with his shoulders hunched, and he was bound the wear off the rough leather cover of the book with the way he was rubbing it with his delicate fingers. He looked as though his whole world was collapsing around him, and Kyoya felt awful for what just might be the first time in his life.

“To my knowledge, the best way to confess love to someone is to just come out and say it.” Harry looked up when Kyoya answered his question. “But I am far from an expert.”

“But how?” Harry asked with desperation and something Kyoya couldn’t quite discern shining in his eyes. “Kyoya-kun, you’re a host, and a great one at that. How do you tell someone you love them?”

“Has no one ever confessed love to you, Harry?” Kyoya asked and Harry choked up looking away with a small blush.

“There were a few people who asked me to go out with them, but they only wanted to be with me because of what my name stands for, so I never went out with anyone.” Kyoya barely managed to suppress a blush of his own as excitement filled every pore on his body.

 _He was never in a relationship before!!_ He thought, feeling as though fireworks were exploding in his head.

“Please, Kyoya-kun?” he looked in Harry’s pleading eyes, and his guts twisted. “Please tell me; how do you tell someone you love them?” Kyoya took a deep breath and straightened.

 _Well if this isn’t my chance I don’t know what will be,_ he thought as he slowly stood up. _They say fortune favors the brave. Let’s see if that’s true._ He took a seat beside Harry and gently took his hands between his bigger ones, wondering momentarily how wonderfully they fit between his, and how soft and warm Harry’s skin was.

He looked in Harry’s eyes as he wrecked his brain, trying to think of something to say while the raven-haired beauty in front of Kyoya stared at him with parted lips which just _begged_ to be kissed, and eyes shadowed and shining.

“Oh you are coming, coming, coming,   
How will hungry Time put by the hours till then? --  
But why does it anger my heart to long so   
For one man out of the world of men?

Oh I would live in myself only   
And build my life lightly and still as a dream --   
Are not my thoughts clearer than your thoughts   
And colored like stones in a running stream?

Now the slow moon brightens in heaven,   
The stars are ready, the night is here --   
Oh why must I lose myself to love you,   
My dear?” (2)

Harry stared at Kyoya, holding his breath. He never thought he would see or hear the Shadow King recite poetry, let alone recite it to him as though he would to a beloved person.

In all honesty, he felt like crying. He felt like ripping his own heart out of his chest and setting it aflame, because if he wasn’t certain before that he loved Kyoya, now he knew for sure.

And he wanted - oh, how he wanted that those words were truly spoken to him in a confession, and not an example of one, because there was no way someone as beautiful both inside and out, someone as smart and intelligent as Kyoya would _ever_ want anything to do with him.

“Harry?” Kyoya leaned closer and Harry swallowed as he tried to speak over the lump of sorrow in his throat. The Shadow King raised his right hand and took his glasses off, looking straight in Harry’s eyes. “Harry, I-…”

“That was beautiful, Kyoya-kun,” Harry whispered in a strained voice. Kyoya’s eyes widened when a single tear trailed down Harry’s right cheek as he tried to smile for Kyoya, but obviously couldn’t. “I - I only wish-…”

If anyone ever asked him later, Kyoya would deny it with everything he has, because for the first time in his life, Kyoya acted on impulse. He leaned in and sealed his lips over Harry’s, deciding to stop thinking for once. For what seemed like a lifetime, but was only a second, Harry was still, and then his elegant hands rose to fist on Kyoya’s shoulders. Instead of pushing him away, to Kyoya’s joy Harry only tightened his hold on him and leaned closer.

Kyoya moved back, breathing as though he ran a marathon and looked at Harry. His glasses were cutely standing tilted on the tip of his nose, a furious blush was covering his cheeks, and emerald eyes were dilated and shadowed. Kyoya almost groaned when Harry licked his bottom lip as though savoring the taste.

“Harry James Potter,” the smaller teen held his breath and his eyes widened, “would you do me the honors of allowing me to court you?”

“Kyoya-kun, I-…” Harry’s lips opened closed several times, and Kyoya couldn’t help but think that Harry was even cuter when flustered.

Harry licked his lips as he raised his right hand to fix his glasses, and shifted in his place as he bowed his head to try and hide the blush which covered his cheeks, making Kyoya wonder just how far that blush went since even the tips of Harry’s ears were pink.

“I would love to,” Harry muttered into his chin and Kyoya let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding.

Kyoya folded his glasses and put them on the table before he gently tipped Harry’s head back by placing the tips of his left hand fingers under Harry’s chin as he rested his right arm on the backrest of the couch. “Was that your first kiss?” he asked and Harry nodded to the best of his abilities, flushing when Kyoya caressed his cheek with the back of his hand. “Good,” Kyoya leaned in again, this time more slowly, savoring the sight of Harry moving towards him as their eyes slipped closed a second before their lips met.

Kyoya placed his left hand on Harry’s neck just under his ear, entangling the tips of his fingers in the short hairs on Harry’s neck, and caressing the edge of Harry’s jaw with his thumb as he slowly moved his lips against Harry’s.

The Wizard sighed into the kiss and Kyoya felt him shiver, making warmth pool in his stomach.

“Kyoya, would you - OH MY GOD!!!” the Shadow King turned around slowly, a fierce glare on his face, and Tamaki Suou regretted the day he was born. “I’m gone!” the blond disappeared in less than a second, and Harry burst into cheerful laughter, making Kyoya look at him in amazement.

He had yet to hear Harry laugh so freely. He had to make sure he made Harry laugh more often.

“Did you see his face? Oh Merlin, I thought he would faint!” Harry laughed and Kyoya couldn’t help but chuckle.

“So,” Harry stopped laughing although his body was still shivering with suppressed chuckles, “I was thinking that we could go on a date.” Harry smiled and nodded.

“I would love to go on a date with you,” he said and Kyoya hummed.

“It’s Saturday tomorrow. Did you have anything planned?” When Harry shook his head, Kyoya had to try hard as not to let go of a breath of relief. “I will plan something then. I will come and pick you up around 7, alright? Do you have to be home at a specific hour?”

“7 sounds great, and I don’t know about that second thing. I never went out so my parents never set up a curfew.”

“Alright,” Kyoya nodded and Harry bit his bottom lip as he looked to the side. Kyoya chuckled as he took Harry’s right hand into his left and raised it to his lips, enjoying the slight tremble which shook Harry’s body. “Thank you for this chance, Harry. I promise to do my best to prove myself worthy of your attention.”

“I hope I will not prove to be a disappointment to you, Kyoya-kun.” The Shadow King chuckled as he shook his head.

“You could never disappoint me, Harry. Never.”

**cut**

Kyoya took a deep breath as he stepped out of his custom made, black Lexus IS 250C, and fixed his clothes. He decided on a pair of light blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a comfortable dark green sleeveless hoody, although he packed a jean-jacket just in case as well.

He looked at the front door of the Potter-Black Manor and slowly climbed the stairs, steeling his stance. The moment he climbed the last step the door opened and he found himself facing James Potter.

“Good evening, Potter-san,” Kyoya said as he bowed respectfully and James hummed.

“Good evening, Ootori-san. Harry will be down in a minute, so why don’t you come with me.”

It wasn’t a suggestion; that much was clear.

Kyoya followed James into the house and to the right feeling as though he was facing court-marshal. The feeling intensified when they entered a common room and two more men waited for them there.

“So! This must be Kyoya! Harry told us all about you. I’m Sirius Black and this lovely creature here is my beautiful husband, Remus Black.”

“I’m pleased to meet you.” Kyoya bowed at them stiffly.

“For Merlin’s sake, James what did you do to the poor kid?” Remus asked in obvious exasperation and James snorted as he turned to face Kyoya with his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face, standing at full height.

“Nothing - _yet,_ ” he growled and Kyoya had to try hard not to gulp. “So, you are the kid who thinks he’s good enough to date my son.”

This time Kyoya couldn’t help but swallow audibly and wet his suddenly dry lips.

“With all due respect, sir, I don’t think anyone is good enough for your son.” James cocked an eyebrow, and Kyoya took a deep breath. “No one is good enough for him, least of all me; I know that. But I also know that I will do everything I can to make your son happy. I’ll keep him safe and do my utmost best not to hurt him; intentionally or unintentionally,” he spoke looking straight in James’ eyes. “ I already spoke to my father, and right now he is probably signing the last papers to put me out of his Will, although he will not denounce me as his son because he fears that it would bring even more shame to our family’s name. I fully intent to make my relationship with Harry last, and since I have thought about opening a private practice for quite some time now, I am not afraid of not being able to provide Harry with whatever he will need and want. I consider myself lucky that I even managed to catch Harry’s attention, and will do whatever is in my power to keep it.”

“Wow, kid,” gone was the overprotective father façade, and James was staring at Kyoya with wide eyes, “you’re really taking this seriously, aren’t you?”

“I am in love with your son, Potter-san, and I do not intend to lose him to anything.”

“Well then,” James glanced at Sirius and Remus who were grinning at him brightly before he approached Kyoya and clapped the young man’s back, “welcome to the family, kid.”

“Thank you, Potter-san,” Kyoya nodded at the Wizard and James groaned.

“ _Please_ call me James. I feel _old_ when you call me _Potter-san_.”

“Kyoya-kun?”

The Shadow King would lie if he said that he didn’t feel relief when Harry walked into the room. Kyoya turned around and froze, feeling as though his heart would jump right out of his chest.

“H-Harry? You look - You look _amazing_.”

And indeed he did.

Harry’s slight frame was dressed in a pair of skinny-jeans that hugged his well-shaped legs like a second skin over a pair of black shoes. A comfortable dark green, v-cut tunic fell to the middle of his thighs and an unbuttoned black waistcoat accented his slim waist.

Harry’s hair was pulled in the usual high ponytail with the fringe surrounding his face, accenting pale skin and amazing emerald eyes.

“You don’t look half bad either,” Harry said as he raised his right hand and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “Are we alright to go, dad?” he looked at his father and James chuckled, and Kyoya thought that the older man’s eyes were glistening quite suspiciously.

“Sure, son. Have a good time and try to be home by midnight.” Harry smiled brightly and ran into James’ arms, hugging him for dear life.

“Thank you, dad. I’ll see you later.”

“Take care of my son, kiddo. Be safe,” James warned Kyoya although his voice was teasing, and while Harry rolled his eyes Kyoya nodded with a small smile.

“I will,” he promised as he offered his right arm to Harry and the smaller man wrapped his left hand around Kyoya’s elbow.

Kyoya led Harry out of the house and over to his car, chuckling when Harry gasped in amazement. He led Harry over to the front passenger seat and opened the door for him, closing it when Harry settled in his seat. He rounded the car and nodded at Harry’s father and godfathers as he started the engine and drove off.

“I didn’t know you could drive, Kyoya-kun,” Harry commented and Kyoya chuckled.

“I turned 18 a week ago,” he said and Harry’s eyes widened.

“I missed your birthday?” he cried out in horror and Kyoya chuckled as he reached over to take a hold of Harry’s left hand to bring it to his lips, keeping his eyes on the road.

“I consider your acceptance to date me as my gift.” Not knowing what to say, Harry just nodded, although by the look on his face, Kyoya knew he was planning something. “Will you not ask me where I’m taking you?” Harry smiled and glanced at Kyoya.

“If you didn’t want to keep it a surprise you would have told me already.” Kyoya smirked and gave Harry’s hand a small squeeze as he entwined their fingers on his right knee, wondering again how perfectly it fit in his bigger hand.

“Well, I hope you’ll enjoy it.”

**cut**

“Kyoya, this is amazing!” Harry cried out happily as Kyoya parked the car on the parking lot overlooking a sandy beach.

“Come on. We have dinner reservations at 8 in the restaurant,” Kyoya said as he reached for his jacket in the back seat while Harry ran over to the railing and looked at the sun setting on the horizon. He turned around and Kyoya finally knew why the saying goes that Cupid’s arrow pierced his heart, because it definitely felt like that.

The Wizard all but skipped over to Kyoya and took his right hand in his left before he tugged Kyoya over to the stone stairs leading down to the beach and the restaurant. Kyoya chuckled as he followed Harry with a small smile full of fondness tilting his lips.

Once they were seated at their table for two on the terrace built over the water of the Ocean and a waiter took their orders, Harry sighed as he looked around, eyes glowing with happiness.

“So I take it that you like it?” Kyoya asked and Harry smiled at him happily.

“I love it! Thank you for bringing me here, Kyoya-kun.”

“Harry, please, just ‘Kyoya’, alright?” A light blush covered Harry’s cheek as he nodded, and Kyoya smiled.

“Ne, Kyoya,” Harry spoke in a timid voice as he bowed his head, making Kyoya frown in worry, “I - I heard what you said to my dad. Is it - Is it true that your father-…”

“That’s not something you should worry about, Harry,” Kyoya interrupted him with a reassuring smile. “Even if my father denounced me as his son, I have a bank-account with quite a bit of money in it my father can’t touch, and like I said; I planned to open a private practice either way. I also have an apartment in town which I own and the car is also mine. There’s nothing he can do to me.” Harry smiled at him lovingly and chuckled.

“You really know how to take care of yourself.” The Shadow King shrugged.

“In all honesty, as the third son I always thought something like this might happen so I took actions to make sure I don’t end up on the streets. I know my sister would help me any way she would be able to, but I don’t like to depend on anyone, especially now that I have you to think about as well.”

Harry blushed, lips tilting up and warmth filling emerald depths. “We’ll get through this together,” he said and Kyoya nodded just as the waiter brought their dinner to them.

“This looks delicious,” Harry gasped and Kyoya laughed quietly at the childish innocence and excitement shining in Harry’s eyes.

“Well, let’s hope it tastes as good as it looks.”

**cut**

“I had a beautiful time tonight, Kyoya,” Harry said as Kyoya led him over to the entrance to his home.

“Me as well, Harry. Do you think your parents will let you go out with me next weekend as well?”

“Do you have something planned already?” Harry asked with poorly concealed excitement.

“That depends,” Kyoya stalled and Harry bit into his bottom lip as he took a step closer to Kyoya.

“Depends on what?” he asked as he looked at his boyfriend from under messy bangs.

“If your parents would be willing to allow you to spend the whole weekend with me.” Harry’s eyes widened with excitement and Kyoya smirked.

“I’ll tell you on Monday,” Harry answered almost breathlessly.

“I’ll await the news,” Kyoya murmured, and just before he left he leaned down and kissed Harry, leaving the Wizard stunned.

As Kyoya drove off of the Potter estate Harry reached for the doorknob, only for the door to open and for him to be pulled into the house by a pair of strong arms.

“My baby came back from his first date!!!”

Harry heard his mom cry as she hugged him to her chest.

“That kid’s a keeper, Prongslette!!” Sirius shouted.

“How was it, son? Did he treat you well?” Harry laughed as Lily let go of him, and his family stared at him excitedly.

They have never seen him this happy.

“It was beautiful,” Harry said as he all but danced past them. “We went to a restaurant by the Ocean and had dinner, and then we went to a walk along the beach. He even gave me his jacket when I was cold!”

“Sounds like a perfect gentleman,” Sirius leered and Harry blushed furiously.

“And that was a kiss goodbye, if my eyes weren’t deceiving me.” Remus drawled teasingly and Harry blushed to the tips of his ears.

“You were looking?!” he cried out in horror.

“And if you’re wondering about that little getaway he’s planning for next weekend, you can go,” James stated as-a-matter-of-factly, and Harry almost fainted when every drop of blood he had in his body rushed to his face.

“YOU WERE LISTENING TOO?!?!”

“Baby, this was your first date! _Of course_ we were listening!”

“MOM!!”

**cut**

“So! You are the little Wizard that bewitched my Kyoya.”

Harry looked up from the book he was reading and saw a snobbish lady he thought he saw visit the Host Club a few times.

She was one of Kyoya’s regulars, and she appeared to be holding a grudge against Harry.

For the first time since he first walked into the Host Club’s room, he wasn’t sitting in the back but in a sofa by the window, enjoying the warmth of the spring sun on his face.

“I am Harry Potter; I don’t believe we’ve met before,” He said as he straightened. Kyoya wasn’t around. He was attending a meeting of the School Board, and the Host Club had nothing special planned for that day but some light chatter and socializing.

Kyoya’s regular customers were informed that he would be absent, so Harry was truly interested in why this particular lady decided to grace them with her presence.

For the first time in his life Harry didn’t feel uncomfortable being in the center of attention of every single person in the room, and he caught sight of the Hosts and Teddy getting ready to intervene if the need arises.

“Who you are doesn’t matter to me,” she replied hotly and raised her head. “I came to demand that you remove whichever _spell_ you have placed upon Kyoya. You do not deserve him. He deserves someone of stature and good breeding!”

“Then I will make sure to buy him a Cocker Spaniel; I’m sure he’ll just _adore_ it,” Harry drawled dryly, gifting the _lady_ with a dull gaze.

“How dare you?” she gasped in offence and Harry slowly stood up.

“Oh, I dare, _my lady,_ ” it was quite obvious that he used the term quite freely. “Kyoya and I are an item, and unlike you I didn’t need to _pay_ nor threaten anyone to be granted his company.”

“You rude, little-…”

“If anyone here is _rude_ , it would be you. It wasn’t I who walked up to a stranger and demanded - under false accusations, might I add - that they release someone from their hold. I did not force Kyoya to ask me to be his, and I most _certainly_ will not relent him to a stuck up, snobbish, pompous little _brat_ like-…” his head snapped to the side as the sound of a forceful slap echoed through the deafening silence.

Harry fisted his hands by his sides as he swallowed, licked his lips and slowly turned his head to look at the woman who stared at him with eyes wide with terror.

“I suggest that you leave, _right now_ , for the next time you raise your hand at me - I assure you - it will be the last time you have hands,” he spoke in a tone no one ever heard him use. “You should feel lucky that Kyoya isn’t here, because he would not have stopped at a mere warning.” His eyes darkened to almost black and the woman took a step back in fear. “You know where the doors are. Don’t let them hit you on your way out.”

She whimpered as she turned on her heel and ran out of the room.

“Harry!!” Teddy ran over to his brother when he saw Harry close his eyes and sway in his place.

Teddy reached Harry just in time to steady the older teen while Tamaki ordered the twins to fetch some water and told Mori to go and find Kyoya.

“Ry, look at me. Ry?!”

Disoriented emerald eyes opened as Teddy helped Harry take a seat, and Harry looked at Teddy’s worry-filled face. “Teddy? I don’t feel so good,” Harry murmured and Teddy almost whimpered in fear.

“Your magic is circulating too much. I can feel it. You need to calm down, brother,” he whispered as he kept a strong hold on Harry’s shoulders.

“Harry!!” Teddy looked up as Kyoya and Mori ran into the room. Kaoru ran over with a glass of water while Kyoya took Teddy’s place, cupping Harry’s face between his hands and making Harry look at him. “Harry, look at me. I need you to focus,” he whispered before he looked around. “What happened?”

“One of your customers came in and accused Harry of bewitched you, demanding that he sets you free so she could take his place. When he told her off, she slapped him, and Harry’s magic went wild,” Teddy spoke in a rush. “He threatened her and she ran away before he collapsed.”

“I want her name and class,” Kyoya bit out before he focused on Harry completely, caressing the pale face with his thumbs and brushing velvety strands away his face with his hands. “Harry? I need you to focus on me,” he spoke in a firm voice.

“Kyo - Kyoya?” Harry murmured breathlessly, ands fisting in Kyoya’s sleeves on his forearms. “I don’t feel well…”

“I know, Harry; that’s why I need you to focus. Your magic is running out of control and you need to rein it in before it hurts you.” Harry’s breathing was picking up speed as his eyes started to glow, and Kyoya could feel magic snapping against his skin. “Harry, _please_!” he begged as panic appeared in Harry’s eyes.

Not knowing what else to do, Kyoya swallowed, licked his lips and took a deep breath before he leaned in sealing his lips over Harry’s.

Everything stilled as he kissed Harry harder than ever. He couldn’t hear the panicked mutterings of their guests. He was hardly aware of anything around him.

Kyoya moved back slowly and opened his eyes finding Harry looking at him with amazement written all over his face.

“It - It stopped,” he gasped and Kyoya let go of the breath he was holding, relief washing over him.

“You were having a panic attack,” Kyoya was surprised with how broken and raspy his own voice sounded.

“But how did you know it would stop?”

The Shadow King laughed breathlessly as he looked at Harry’s amazed expression.

“I heard somewhere that holding your breath shortly can stop a panic attack. You still hold your breath whenever I kiss you.” Harry laughed weakly as he rested his forehead on Kyoya’s. “Come on, you need to lie down a bit.”

Kyoya scooped Harry into his arms, feeling his heart flutter when Harry fisted his right hand in Kyoya’s chest right over his heart, and made his way to the adjacent room. He stopped right beside Tamaki, and the president of the Host Club shivered when he saw the darkness in Kyoya’s eyes.

“I want her expelled,” Kyoya muttered and left, not seeing the terrified faces of his friends or hearing the sighs and the cooing of their guests.

“I don’t think he meant her expelled from the club, right?” Teddy asked and Tamaki snorted.

“Trust me; as long as he doesn’t make her leave the country she can consider herself lucky.”

**cut**

“What is going on?” Kyoya looked up from his notes and found Harry looking around the clubroom with a confused frown. Some of the guests were gathered in groups and if Harry wasn’t mistaken, they were swooning over him and Kyoya.

“Well, I guess it was only a matter of time until you noticed.” Kyoya answered with a smirk. “I think the two of us managed to steal Kaoru’s and Hikaru’s place.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he blushed furiously. “But - But I’m not a Host!” he hissed and Kyoya chuckled.

“Do you want to be?” Harry was slightly taken aback by that question and Kyoya raised eyebrows at him. “There’s really no way you could do anything wrong, especially since you and I will be handling everything together. It would be expected of us, after all, and we would be spending more time together, since I wouldn’t be receiving customers alone. And not to mention that all of my regulars have signed up for both of us, not just me.”

“Really?” Harry asked in fascination as he accepted Kyoya’s tablet to take a look at the application forms Kyoya had listed in it. “Wow!” he murmured, but Kyoya could see that it was not in aw. “Women are strange.”

The Shadow King hummed in amusement as he took his tablet back. “So? Should I list you as a Host now?” he asked and Harry snickered seeing the poorly concealed hope and excitement in Kyoya’s black eyes.

“Sure. It might be fun,” he said and Kyoya nodded, quickly filling the necessary document on his tablet.

“As for tomorrow,” he murmured and Harry raised an eyebrow at him, “are you still allowed to go?”

“Yes, I am. I checked it with my mom and dad yesterday, just in case they changed their minds.” Kyoya smiled and glanced at Harry, making the Wizard smile as well.

“Good. You shouldn’t pack a lot of things, and we won’t need to bring food with us.”

“Will you tell me where we’re going?” Harry asked as he leaned forward in interest.

“We’re going to my sister’s mountain cottage. I spoke with her on the day you agreed to go on a date with me, and she said that we could use it if everything went well. It’s two hours away from the city, and while there is a little village a few miles away, the area is pretty remote, so we will have our privacy.” Harry blushed furiously, but he was still smiling, so Kyoya took it as a good sign.

“It sounds great.” The Shadow King nodded, heartbeat stuttering as warmth filled his stomach.

“I hope it will be great as well.”

**cut**

Harry took a deep breath as Kyoya helped him out of the car, breathing in the fresh mountain air.

“Kyoya, this place is beautiful. Please thank your sister for allowing us to use her mountain cottage.”

“You’ll be able to thank her yourself. We talked yesterday and she said she would be in town next week. She asked if we could all meet up for coffee after club activities.”

“I would love to meet her!” they entered the small, mountain cottage and Harry grinned.

“There are hot springs in the back and our kitchen is fully stocked.” Kyoya said while Harry looked around the wooden interior. Immediately upon entrance they found themselves in a spacious living room, separated from the kitchen by a beautiful wooden bar that served as a dining table as well. The kitchen was also big, and on the far left wall was a wine-shelf full of different bottles. Above the bar was a shelf with down-turned wine-glasses of all sorts hanging from it, and everything in the kitchen beside the white stove was made out of cherry-wood.

The living room was absolutely beautiful as well. There was a huge fireplace in the wall, with brown marble on the inside and cherry-wood on the outside, and the chimney was made out of red-brick. A safe distance in front of it was a thick white rug in front of a low, square shaped tea-table, around which was a big white couch almost overstuffed with cream-colored pillows and several fluffy blankets thrown over the backrest.

To the right of the fireplace, beside a wall made out of double-glass was a pile of neatly arranged logs, and to the left of it was a door leading into the bathroom. Beyond the glass wall was a beautiful spring, similar to those one can find in the Onsen. Above the kitchen, right under the roof was an open floor which was connected to the ground floor by a set of curved wooden stairs and it was decorated as a bedroom.

It was a beautiful little cottage, and it had everything two people could ever need on a romantic getaway.

Except, there was one thing.

“Do you actually know how to cook?” Harry asked with a smirk and Kyoya chuckled.

“I was hoping you knew, actually.” Harry couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Why don’t you take our things to the bedroom while I make some breakfast. You picked me up at 5 in the morning and since my mother is a giant worry-wart I didn’t manage to eat.”

“As you wish.”

**cut**

“I could most definitely get used to this,” Harry murmured as he leaned against Kyoya.

They were sitting in front of the fireplace with Kyoya propped up against a pile of pillows and Harry nuzzled against his side with his head resting on Kyoya’s chest. They spent the day walking through the forest behind the house, talking and simply enjoying one another’s presence, and while Harry prepared dinner Kyoya started a fire to keep them warm during the night. After they ate, they settled in front of the fire, enjoying the quiet of the evening.

“Do you want to try out the hot springs?” Kyoya asked as he nudged Harry’s head with his nose. He felt Harry stiffen against him and frowned in concern. “Harry? Is something wrong?”

“No! No! It’s nothing!” Harry exclaimed hurriedly as he sat up, and Kyoya followed when Harry looked away from him.

“Harry, you need to tell me I there’s something wrong otherwise I won’t know how to fix it,” Kyoya said and Harry took a deep breath.

“It’s just - It’s just that I’ve never been with someone - like that,” Harry murmured and Kyoya was taken aback by that simple statement. A moment later he sighed and shook his head, lips tilting up in fondness.

“Harry, look at me,” He prompted lovingly and Harry looked at him with a shy, timid countenance. “I brought you here for no other reason but to spend some time alone with you. I most certainly didn’t expect for you to sleep with me after dating me for only two weeks. As a matter of fact, as much as I would love to make love to you, I would much rather we postpone that step until your birthday.”

“Kyoya-…”

“I love you, Harry, and I would never do anything you don’t want me to-…” the rest of his sentence was cut off when Harry tackled him.

“I love you too, Kyoya!” Kyoya shivered, feeling a grin stretch his lips. “Now come on. I was never in an Onsen before!” Harry quickly stood up and Kyoya followed after him. They left the house and entered the back, and Kyoya immediately went to the right where towels and shelves for clothes were placed.

Harry followed after him, and Kyoya halted in the middle of taking his trousers off, unable to stop himself from taking a peak when Harry started to take his clothes off. By the time Harry realized that Kyoya was openly staring at him, he was only in his boxers granting Kyoya the pleasure of getting an almost full view of his beautiful body.

“Don’t!” the Shadow King hurried to stop him when Harry tried to cover himself by taking a gentle hold of Harry’s wrists and bringing them to his lips to lay a loving kiss on each of the pumping veins. “Don’t hide yourself from me - never from me.” Harry licked dry lips and nodded before Kyoya took a step back fully aware of Harry following his every move with his eyes.

Feeling slightly self-conscious himself, Kyoya took his trousers and boxers off, with Harry following close behind. He swallowed as he faced Harry whose cheeks were rosy as he approached the taller teen. Kyoya shivered when Harry gently traced his collar bones as he placed his slightly trembling hands on Harry’s wrists again.

“Come. I don’t want you to catch a cold,” he murmured and led Harry over to the hot spring. The Wizard sighed as the warm water enveloped his body, warming his very core. He smiled at Kyoya who was sitting across from him, and the Shadow King couldn’t help but return it.

“Thank you for bringing me here, Kyoya,” Harry said and Kyoya shook his head.

“Thank you for coming with me,” he countered and Harry swam over to Kyoya holding himself afloat by taking a hold of the stones Kyoya was leaning against.

“Ne, Kyoya?” he asked with a blush, licking his lips when he felt Kyoya place his hands on his waist.

“Hm?”

“I know we agreed to wait but - I - we _can_ do other things until my birthday, right?” Kyoya chuckled as he tugged Harry closer, and gulped when Harry ended up straddling his lap.

“Yeah, we can do other things,” he nodded, feeling his cock twitch.

“Good,” Harry murmured as he entangled his fingers in Kyoya’s hair and kissed him. If Kyoya was in the right state of mind, he would have noted that this was the first time Harry initiated a kiss, but he wasn’t.

He had Harry in his lap, his hormones were wrecking his body and he was trying to remind himself _why_ exactly he and Harry agreed to wait. He slipped his hands down to Harry’s thighs and pulled him closer as Harry deepened the kiss and moaned into Kyoya’s mouth.

The Shadow King gasped when he felt the proof of Harry’s own arousal against his stomach and the hold he had on Harry’s thighs tightened almost enough to bruise perfect skin.

Feeling daring, Harry slipped his hands out of Kyoya’s hair to his neck and shoulders, before he traced Kyoya’s arms with the tips of his fingers, making the older teen shiver as goose-bumps appeared on his skin.

“Damn it, Harry!” Kyoya hissed as Harry rolled his hips, slipping his hands down to Kyoya’s wrists, and slowly moving his hands towards his ass. Kyoya growled and Harry gasped and threw his head back as the older teen pulled his left hand out of Harry’s hold and slipped it between them, taking a hold of Harry’s cock. Harry wrapped his right arm around Kyoya’s shoulders, resting his forehead on Kyoya’s as he moved in time with Kyoya pumping his member, grounding down on Kyoya’s hard length as they moved together, the pace growing quicker and quicker.

The water sloshed around them, flowing over the high edges of the artificial pond, and Kyoya’s breath hitched in his throat when Harry moaned his name as his orgasm washed over him. Unable to hold on, Kyoya followed after him. He gently rubbed Harry’s sides shivering under him as the Wizard laid loving, open-mouthed kisses over Kyoya’s right shoulder and neck.

_I really need to remember to send my sister a ‘thank you’ basket._

**cut**

“You were right, Kyoya; this _is_ pretty entertaining.”

Said young man looked up from his notes to see Harry standing beside his table only to gulp and discreetly shift in his place.

That day the Host Club had something special in store for their guests which could be seen in their outfits.

Their chambers were turned into an old Japanese Inn, and while Harry, Haruhi and Hikaru were wearing female kimonos, the others were dressed as Samurai. Harry looked like a perfect Geisha with his raven black hair and amazing emerald eyes. Even the make-up suited him, and the light green kimono with silver and black decorations only brought out his natural beauty.

Kyoya had a hard time concentrating on documenting everything when Harry would pass beside him, moving around like a beautiful ancient creature which came down to tease unworthy mortals with his ethereal beauty; and the way his long-fingered, delicate hands were covered by the long sleeves of his outfit-…

 _Kyoya, concentrate!_ He cleared his throat and smiled lightly for Harry, while the other Host took a seat in front of Kyoya.

Harry has been a Host for over a month now, and he was absolutely perfect. The only downside - if it could be considered a down-side - was the fact that Harry seemed to have relaxed with time, and was now showing his mischievous side more often, and Kyoya - not exactly to his dismay - was rarely spared of Harry’s devilish tricks.

The worst thing was that Harry wasn’t wearing glasses, but contact-lenses, which meant that Harry’s gaze was more enchanting than ever because of the makeup accenting those emerald depths.

“I am glad that you’re enjoying yourself,” Kyoya spoke in a tight voice, trembling when Harry’s eyebrows rose before a grin - which was the dictionary definition of an _evil_ \- stretched perfect lips. “Harry? What are you-…” the rest of the sentence died when Harry quickly slipped under the table after checking if anyone was watching.

Kyoya held his breath when he felt Harry undo his pants, and thanked whichever god listened that everyone seemed to be too involved with…

“Kyoya, have you seen Harry?” just as Tamaki asked that question Kyoya felt Harry take his already half-hard cock into warm, wet mouth, and Kyoya was sure something in his head short-circuited.

“He was just here,” he pressed out through his teeth, trying to act normal, but it was getting harder and harder to think and Tamaki raised eyebrows when a blush spread over Kyoya’s cheeks.

Kyoya rested his left elbow on the table and leaned his forehead on his hand as he tried not to move with the slow bobbing of Harry’s head or moan as Harry sucked on him.

“Kyoya, are you alright?”

“I’m fine!” he snapped and Tamaki yelped and all but jumped away from him.

“I’ll go look for Harry in the back! Maybe he had to get something.” Without waiting for Kyoya to answer Tamaki ran off, and Kyoya placed his right elbow on the table and covered his mouth with his hand, muffling the grunt which escaped him when his orgasm was ripped out of him by a pair of much too devilish lips.

“Kyoya!”

His head snapped up and he looked at Renge when she appeared out of no where and started babbling on and on about something he couldn’t follow with his dazed mind. He felt it when Harry fixed his clothes and horror surged through him.

 _No! Don’t come out now!_ He cried out in his mind, all the while trying to look completely normal.

“Renge-sama.” Kyoya’s eyes widened when Harry spoke from behind him in a gentle tone, his words lightly dragged out. “Please, you must see that Ootori-sama is not feeling well. He has been very troubled as of late.”

Renge squealed as Harry gave her a sad, pleading look before she all but danced away, drawing attention of all the other guests to them.

Before Harry could leave though, Kyoya stood up quickly, grabbed Harry’s left forearm in his right hand and pulled him against his chest.

“You do realize that I will pay you back for that as soon as an opportunity arises,” Kyoya pressed out through his teeth as Harry whimpered and looked away from him with half-lidded eyes as he covered his lips with his right sleeve, looking as though he would cry at any minute.

“Sumimasen, Ootori-sama,” he whispered, and Kyoya had to admit that the show they were putting up had a very good effect on their regulars if the swooning and cooing followed by several of their guests fainting was any indication. Harry looked up at him with glimmering eyes and a small smile on rosy lips. “But you must know that I have missed you greatly? How can I be granted your forgiveness?”

Kyoya slowly let go of Harry’s forearm, and his devious boyfriend fell against his chest, fisting his right hand over Kyoya’s heart in his blue haori.

Another few guests fainted, and Kyoya couldn’t help but sympathize.

_He’s going to be the death of me._

**cut**

Kyoya jumped to his feet when his phone rang. It was the middle of summer, and he hasn’t seen Harry in 5 days. Harry’s birthday was tomorrow, which meant that Harry was reaching his magical maturity, and it has taken a toll on Harry’s body. It was a good thing summer vacation has already started so he wasn’t missing any classes.

For the past month, Kyoya opted to live in his apartment in town because the tensions between him and his father were growing. It appeared as though his eldest brother did something similar to what Kyoya chose to do, and now his father was down to his second oldest son as the only heir. Since he wasn’t exactly a good man, not even in their father’s eyes, he constantly clashed with Kyoya, threatening to take everything from him if he didn’t leave Harry and took his place as his father’s successor.

Suffice to say, Kyoya wasn’t feeling generous.

“Yes?” he answered the call, feeling his mood plummet when he heard Teddy’s wavering voice.

_“Kyoya, you - you need to come over.”_

“Why? What happened?” he asked even as he rushed to the hallway of his apartment to tug his shoes on and grab his car-keys.

 _“It’s - It’s Harry. He - He has a high fever and we just can’t break it no matter what we do. He’s constantly shivering and -…”_ Kyoya rushed out of his apartment, slamming the door closed, not even bothering to lock it as he ran towards the elevator.

“Teddy, I’m on my way. I’ll be at your place in 10 minutes,” he blurted out as he waited for the door to open.

 _“Kyoya, I’m scared.”_ Even without him saying it, Kyoya could hear it in his panic filled voice. His own heart was beating up a storm and panic was threatening to overtake him. _“What if he - what if he doesn’t-…”_

“He’ll make it, Teddy!” Kyoya snapped as he entered the elevator and pushed the button that will take him to the basement. “I’m on my way.”

 _“Alright.”_ Kyoya ended the call just as the door opened and ran towards his car keys already in his hand and his thumb on the button which would unlock it. He didn’t bother opening the door and just jumped into the driver’s seat, starting the engine and flooring the gas pedal.

He swiveled onto the street changing gears, and drove down the road. Usually it would take him 20 minutes to reach Harry’s place.

 _Usually_ he wouldn’t be in such a hurry.

 _Usually_ he would be going to pick Harry up for a date.

 _Usually_ Harry wouldn’t be - he wouldn’t be-

 _No!!_ he raged at himself, changing gears as he took a sharp turn, steering the wheel harshly, his knuckles white from the force he was clenching the wheel with. _He’s not dying. He’s not dying!!!_

**cut**

Kyoya didn’t even ring the bell to announce himself. He slammed the front door open and ran for Harry’s bedroom, halting in mid-step when he found Sirius, Remus and Teddy standing in front of the door.

“Kyoya, you’re-…” before Sirius could finish his thought the door opened and James joined them in the hallway.

“Kyoya!” his tired face brightened with a smile, and Kyoya was surprised when the older man pulled him into a hug. As he was slowly getting used to the Potters and Blacks, he returned the hug with practically no hesitation.

“Teddy called me. I came as soon as I could,” Kyoya said as he looked at the closed door over James’ shoulder. “How is he?”

James sighed tiredly. “It doesn’t look good. I’ve never seen anything like it,” he said and Kyoya’s heart picked up speed again, mouth running dry.

“Can I see him?” James smiled and gently clapped Kyoya’s right shoulder.

“Of course, son,” he said and stepped to the side. Kyoya decided to leave the fact that James called him ‘son’ for later, because the only thing he could think of right now was his Harry.

He opened the door and walked into the darkened room immediately noticing that it was too hot in it. The only light was provided by a small lamp on the nightstand, and Lily Potter looked up at him the moment he closed the door.

“Kyoya!” she breathed out with a smile and he approached the bed with hesitant steps.

“Mom? Who is it?” Harry’s weak, broken, muffled voice made Kyoya feel as though someone stuck a clawed hand inside his chest in an attempt to rip his heart right out, and he almost fell on his knees beside the bed when he got a first good look at Harry.

He was lying on his side, his back turned towards the door. Even in the dark, Kyoya could see that he was pale. His breathing was strained and it was clear as daylight that even the simplest of actions, like holding his eyes open, were strenuous to him.

“Kyoya came to see you, baby,” Lily whispered lovingly, brushing damp locks away from Harry’s face.

“Harry?” Kyoya whispered as he rounded the bed coming into Harry’s line of sight.

Lily smiled at Kyoya and slowly stood up to pull him into a loving hug. “I’ll leave you two alone,” she said quietly, and before she left she leaned down to kiss Harry’s sweaty forehead.

Kyoya swallowed and licked dry lips and he took a seat beside Harry, heart pounding in his ears.

“Hey,” Harry murmured and Kyoya gave his best to smile, although Harry wasn’t wearing his glasses so the Shadow King doubted he could see him clearly.

“Hey,” he answered and with a gentle hand tucked a strand of Harry’s damp hair behind his right ear. “Teddy called me. He said you weren’t feeling well.”

“I’ll be fine,” Harry answered and Kyoya snorted dryly.

 _You certainly don’t look that way_ , he thought as he almost choked on the pain blooming in his chest. “I know,” he said. “You just need to rest until your fever breaks.” Harry’s lips tilted into a small smile.

“Will you stay?”

Kyoya took in a wavering breath and nodded. “Yes. Yes, I’ll stay,” he answered and Harry hummed as he closed his eyes. Kyoya looked at the nightstand and found a bowl of water with a few towels in it. He took a towel and squeezed out the excess water, a shiver running up his right arm when he felt how cold it was.

He slowly brought it to Harry’s burning forehead and the Wizard moaned when Kyoya gently wiped his brow.

It would be a long day and an even longer night.

**cut**

“Kyoya?”

Said young man looked up from Harry’s sleeping face and halted in the middle of wiping the sweaty forehead with the towel.

“He’s sleeping. His breathing seems lighter as well,” Kyoya murmured quietly and James let go of a relieved sigh as he walked over to the bed and took a seat behind Harry facing Kyoya.

“Thank you for coming, Kyoya. Harry needs all of us to be here.”

“I only wish you called me sooner, even though there’s really nothing I can do to help him,” Kyoya said and James shook his head.

“Harry didn’t want you to see him like this. Ever since you two started dating, Harry changed. He is more outgoing, he has friends; he laughs and actually speaks up. His mischievous side comes out more often and he - he finally allows people to see how strong he really is,” James sighed as he caressed his son’s cheek with the back of his right hand. “When he was 3 years old a Medi-Witch told us that he wouldn’t live to see his 12th birthday. His magic was already strong, and it only grew stronger with each passing year. But no matter how much he suffered, he never allowed us to see it. He survived his 12th birthday and every birthday after, and here he is now,” James looked at Kyoya, and the teen met his eyes. “He didn’t want you to see him this weak. He didn’t want you to see him suffer, because just like us it hurts you, and he hates making people worry about him.”

“I know,” Kyoya murmured and James smiled.

“I can see that you love my son, Kyoya. When I first saw you my impression of you wasn’t exactly in your favor. You reminded me of someone I once knew, but when Harry told us that you asked him out, my wife told me to give you a chance. You have yet to make me regret it.”

“Harry isn’t the only one who changed,” Kyoya said and glanced at Harry with a small smile. “Even though I already decided to give up trying to win my father’s favor before Harry came to our school, meeting him made me even more determined to do so. From the first time I looked at him, I knew that he was perfect for me - _too_ perfect for me. I knew that I had to have him, if only as a close confidant, because I could see - I guess I could see his heart. He changed me. He made me into a better man and - to be perfectly honest, I wouldn’t know how to go on without him, but if he were to ever tell me to leave, I would. If it would make him happy, I would leave his life.”

“He would never ask that of you, Kyoya. He loves you just as much as you love him.” Kyoya gulped and nodded, feeling as though something bitter and slimy was filling his throat. “We heard what’s going on with your father. If there’s anything we can do to help you, feel free to talk to either me, Lily or Harry’s godfathers.”

“Thank you,” Kyoya pressed out, unable to get a hold of all the different emotions surging through his heart, and James nodded before sighing again and standing up.

“Call us if there’s any change.”

“I will.” The older man left Kyoya alone with Harry. He

The Shadow King sighed in exhaustion as he looked at his wristwatch. It was evening already. Several hours ago Lily came to give him lunch and asked if he wanted her to replace him, but despite Lily and James being Harry’s parents, Kyoya just couldn’t leave Harry’s side. He couldn’t sit somewhere in the manor just thinking of everything that could go wrong. He needed to be right beside him.

“Kyoya?”

He looked down when a broken whisper broke his trail of thoughts and found Harry squinting at him weakly. The fever brought a blush to Harry’s otherwise pale cheeks, and the small body was shivering under the thick blankets. “You’re - You’re still here?”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Kyoya whispered and Harry’s lips quivered.

“I’m - I’m sorry for worrying you.” Harry stuttered out breathlessly and Kyoya shushed him quickly.

“It’s alright,” he murmured as he gently caressed Harry’s burning cheek with the back of his left hand. “I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere.” A small smile tilted Harry’s lips, and Kyoya couldn’t stop the upwards tilt of his lips even if he tried.

“Lay with me?”

The older teen didn’t even have to think about it. He toed his shoes off before he took off his sleeveless hoody, remaining only in a thin, black t-shirt and trousers, and slowly slipped under the covers careful as not to jolt Harry around too much.

Kyoya tenderly pulled the smaller man into his arms and hugged Harry tightly to his chest. He could feel the sting of Harry’s magic against his skin, but he had no problems ignoring it. He couldn’t even imagine how Harry was feeling.

Harry sighed as he nuzzled his face in Kyoya’s chest and relaxed against him as though Kyoya’s mere presence brought him relief. The older teen smiled and kissed the top of Harry’s head, not minding Harry’s sweat-mated hair. Such petty things were unimportant when the one you love most in the world is suffering.

“Sleep, Harry. Everything will be alright when you wake up,” Kyoya whispered rubbing soothing circles in Harry’s back.

“Keep speaking, Kyoya, please? I like your voice. It’s soothing,” Harry muttered into Kyoya’s chest, drawing a weak laugh out of the older teen.

Kyoya closed his eyes as he tucked Harry’s head under his chin, every muscle in his body tense as the obsidian-eyed teen fought to suppress the desperation and fear trying to overtake him.

“A magic moment I remember:   
I raised my eyes and you were there,   
A fleeting vision, the quintessence   
Of all that’s beautiful and rare.” Harry sighed contently and Kyoya licked dry lips, trying to keep his voice from wavering.

“I pray to mute despair and anguish,   
To vain the pursuits world esteems,   
Long did I hear your soothing accents,   
Long did your features haunt my dreams.” He could feel Harry relaxing against him as his breathing grew steadier and lighter, and Kyoya tightened his hold on Harry, heart aching for his little Wizard.

“Time passed. A rebel storm-blast scattered   
The reveries that once were mine   
And I forgot your soothing accents,   
Your features gracefully divine.” Kyoya’s voice broke, but he didn’t care, and he continued murmuring the verses in Harry’s hair.

“In dark days of enforced retirement   
I gazed upon grey skies above   
With no ideals to inspire me   
No one to cry for, love for, love.”

As Harry fell asleep Kyoya allowed a single tear to slip down his cheek. He hadn’t cried ever since he was a child. He never saw a point in it. But if there was someone out there listening, if some ancient deity found his tears payment enough for Harry’s recovery, then Kyoya would cry the world another ocean if it mean he would get to wake up with Harry every day for the rest of his life.

“Then came a moment of renaissance,   
I looked up - you again are there   
A fleeting vision, the quintessence   
Of all that’s beautiful and rare.” (3)

**cut**

Kyoya woke up and immediately knew that there was something wrong. He sat up and looked down at Harry when he felt the shivers that wrecked the small body and heard the choked up whimpers of pain.

“Harry?” he whispered and shook Harry’s shoulder, but when he received no reaction, he jumped out of bed and ran out of the room.

“James!! Lily!! Harry’s not well!!” he shouted as he ran for the drawing room where Lily told him they would be. He ran in and found them all sleeping on whatever couch or armchair they claimed for themselves.

“Kyoya?” Lily was first to wake up, followed by the others, and all color left their faces when they saw Kyoya’s horrified countenance.

“It’s - It’s Harry,” he gasped weakly. “He’s fading.”

**cut**

Sirius, Remus and Teddy were standing by the doorway with the two men holding their son between them. Kyoya was standing at the foot of Harry’s bed while James was sitting beside Harry, brushing back raven locks as Lily ran one diagnostic charm after another over her son’s twitching from. Even under the thin material of Harry’s pajamas, Kyoya could see every coiled muscle on that lithe body, and Kyoya would wince every time Harry would let go of a choked up, pained whimper.

“It’s close to midnight. His magic is reaching its peak.” Lily blurted out, and if one looked at her face they would see tears of worry and fear filling her eyes.

“This is it, then?” James asked in a wavering voice and Lily nodded. Reflexively, Kyoya looked at his wristwatch, watching as the hand which counted seconds moved closer and closer to the line marking midnight.

Pressure Kyoya wasn’t sure was there before settled over the room, making it almost impossible to breathe, and in the last second he looked up only to have his breath kicked out of his chest.

Just as the hands stroke midnight, Harry took in a deep breath, emerald eyes snapping open, and a powerful wave of uncontrolled magic burst out of him, pushing everyone back.

Kyoya met the floor with a grunt and opened his eyes only to gasp. Millions of colors danced in the darkness of the room with lights flickering all around them, and something similar to electricity buzzing in the air. The lamp on the nightstand flickered and short-circuited, but the lights made it possible to see. Kyoya climbed to his feet and managed to reach the bed, fighting against the huge pressure.

“Harry!” he pressed out through his teeth as he crawled around the bed, unable to stay on his feet. He managed to reach the head of the bed, and slowly climbed it. Harry was gasping for breath with eyes wide open. “No, you won’t,” Kyoya whispered, taking a hold of Harry’s head between his hands and turning it towards himself. _I’m not losing you, Harry James Potter._ He slammed his lips against Harry’s and it felt as though everything exploded and imploded at the same time.

What seemed like an eternity later, Kyoya moved back and looked down at Harry who was staring up at him with glimmering eyes.

“Kyoya?” he murmured in a steady voice and Kyoya laughed breathlessly.

“You still hold your breath whenever I kiss you,” he muttered weakly, brokenly, and in the next moment Harry laughed as he wrapped his arms around Kyoya’s shoulders.

Completely ignored by the two teens, James and Lily stood side by side at the foot of Harry’s bed with Sirius, Remus and Teddy joining them.

The long day was over.

Everything would be alright.

**cut**

Harry sighed as he braced his weight on the railing of the balcony of Kyoya’s apartment while the other teen took a shower. It’s been a week since his birthday and his magic finally matured, and Harry had to say that he was feeling absolutely wonderful.

His magic was finally flowing steadily through his body, his core pulsating warmly within him. If his body temperature was a bit above normal Kyoya didn’t complain, and Harry actually found it quite comforting. His magic always frightened him a little, and this warmth seemed as though it was apologizing for all the pain it caused him.

Harry has spent a week recovering from his magical maturity, but he could no longer sit in his room, so he surprised Kyoya with an unannounced visit.

Not that Kyoya complained. Harry knocked on his door a moment after the older teen came from his evening run. Asking Harry to wait for a few moments Kyoya left to take a shower, giving Harry the opportunity to admire the view from the balcony of Kyoya’s apartment.

The city spread out under him with thousands of lights glimmering under the night sky. Of course, he could see no stars, but it was still a beautiful view.

Harry hummed and shivered when two strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and Kyoya placed a loving kiss on Harry’s right shoulder, revealed when the loose shirt slipped off of a pale, delicate shoulder.

“Do you like the view?” Kyoya asked and Harry huffed as he turned around in Kyoya’s arms, moaning when he realized that Kyoya was wearing only a pair of cotton pants which hung low on his hips.

Harry slipped his arms around Kyoya’s shoulders and leaned up as Kyoya bowed down to kiss him. “What’s there not to like?” Harry murmured against Kyoya’s lips, and the older teen laughed quietly.

“I have to say, while I am surprised to see you, I am extremely happy that you came.”

Harry smiled and kissed Kyoya again. “Well, you do have a promise to keep, don’t you?” he reminded and Kyoya shivered when Harry flattened his body against his own, and the older teen felt his arousal through layers of clothing. Slipping his hands down to Harry’s hips, Kyoya kissed him again, only this time it wasn’t just a simple meeting of lips. He moaned when Harry’s nails dug into the firm muscles of his shoulders only for Harry to drag his hands down Kyoya’s back, leaving angry red marks in their wake.

Kyoya took a small step back and Harry followed after him, closing the door leading to the balcony with his stabilized magic. He groaned when Kyoya broke the kiss only to yelp when the older teen scooped him up into his arms and brought him over to the big bed. He laid Harry down on it before climbing over the younger teen, leaning down to press a loving kiss against Harry’s lush lips.

With surprising strength, Harry flipped them over, straddling Kyoya’s hips as he sat back and ground down on Kyoya’s awakening member.

“You’re daring tonight,” Kyoya muttered as he sat up and sealed his lips over Harry’s as he grabbed a hold of the bottom edge of Harry’s wide shirt and tugged it over Harry’s head breaking the kiss for only a second.

Harry entangled his hands in Kyoya’s short hair, keeping him in place as he kissed him again while Kyoya placed his hands on Harry’s back, just under his shoulder-blades and dragged his hands down before he grabbed a hold of Harry’s ass.

Harry moaned as he rolled his hips, making Kyoya hiss into his mouth, and Kyoya flipped them over before he stretched over Harry to grab a bottle of lube from the drawer beside the bed. He left it nearby before he concentrated on Harry again, kissing him so hard he left Harry breathless while he unbuttoned Harry’s trousers and pushed his hands inside them, slipping them under Harry to give his ass a squeeze.

Kyoya slowly pushed Harry’s trousers down with Harry raising his hips to help him, grumbling when he had to move back to take them off. When Kyoya threw the offending piece of clothing the side he sat back on his legs to look down at Harry.

He hasn’t seen his soon-to-be-lover in over a week, and his hunger for the younger teen grew with each passing day. Harry chuckled at him as he sat up and tugged on Kyoya’s pants, wetting dry lips after Kyoya finally slipped them off, leaving him bare to Harry’s hungry eyes. Kyoya cupped Harry’s face between his hands and kissed him as he pushed the younger teen on his back before trailing nips and licks down Harry’s chin and neck.

By now he knew exactly what to do to leave Harry breathless and whimpering with just a few touches and caresses, but tonight would be different from all the other times they were alone.

Tonight they would go all the way.

Kyoya could hardly wait.

“Kyoya?”

He looked up at Harry and found the Wizard staring at him with dilated eyes and a blush covering his cheeks. Breathing out, Kyoya climbed over him and teased Harry’s lips into a slow kiss with licks and nips.

“Make love to me?” Harry murmured against Kyoya’s lips as he caressed Kyoya’s face with small, beautiful hands.

“It will be my pleasure.” Kyoya breathed out and nudged Harry’s nose with his, kissing him again before he made his way south. He caressed Harry’s sides with his hands as he took one nipple into his mouth teasing the other with his right hand, enjoying the quiet mewls escaping Harry’s lips as the smaller man arched his torso as though offering himself to the Shadow King.

Kyoya moved back after he placed light kisses on both pebbled nipples before he kissed Harry’s pouty lips. “Turn around. It will be easier for you,” he muttered and Harry nodded dazedly. Kyoya reached up and took a pillow which he placed under Harry’s hips, and the Wizard gasped as he rubbed his aching cock against the soft, cool material.

Kyoya swallowed difficultly, reaching for the tube of lube, opening it before he settled between Harry’s parted legs, nudging them apart a bit more as he leaned over Harry to place a loving kiss on his right shoulder. “Tell me if it hurts too much, and I’ll stop,” he said as he coated the fingers of his right hand with the cool cream warming it before he reached between Harry’s parted legs and gently traced the entrance with the tip of his index finger.

He leaned over Harry resting his weight on his left forearm as he littered soothing, light kisses over Harry’s left shoulder, slowly easing his index finger inside Harry, not going deeper that a centimeter, letting go of the breath he was holding when Harry gasped and twitched.

Harry turned his head towards him and Kyoya rested his forehead on Harry’s brow, their breaths mixing between them as Kyoya slowly worked one finger in.

The tightness around his finger made him shiver with need, and Kyoya bit into his bottom lip as he slowly moved his finger, wanting to make sure that Harry doesn’t feel an ounce of pain.

People may know him as ruthless, almost cruel, but he was never like that with Harry.

He would never _be_ like that with Harry.

“Kyoya!” Harry gasped as he moved with the thrusts of Kyoya’s finger, and feeling that Harry was ready, Kyoya slowly pushed another finger in, stilling his movements when Harry tensed up and swallowed a grunt.

“You alright?” Kyoya asked in a hoarse, quiet voice as he nudged Harry’s cheek with his nose and Harry nodded quickly.

“Yeah - Yeah, I’m alright.”

Ever so slowly, Kyoya pulled his fingers out, pushing them in again, inch by inch, searching for any sign of discomfort in the movements of Harry’s body. When the Wizard let go of a keening mewl, Kyoya was confidant enough that there was no pain, and he pushed his fingers all the way in, searching for that special bundle of nerves that would make his Harry see stars.

A breathless gasp tore off of Harry’s lips and his whole body trembled, and Kyoya could almost cheer. He climbed back on his knees and his cock twitched when Harry spread his arms forwards, torso arching into the bed and his hips moving with Kyoya’s thrusts.

Harry’s hair was unraveling from the low braid and sticking to his shoulders. His skin was glistening in the light of the moon breaking through the big window, and the sounds rolling off of lush lips were like music to Kyoya’s ears.

Kyoya swallowed audibly as he slowly added the third finger and Harry buried his face in the bed, his hands fisting in the sheets over his head as he moved back on Kyoya’s fingers, pleasure shaking the small frame.

Unable to wait any longer, Kyoya pulled his fingers out of Harry and kneeled right behind him. He leaned over his Wizard, spreading what lube was left on his hand over his aching member before he braced himself on his right hand and took a hold of Harry’s left hip with his left hand, lightly nudging Harry’s entrance with the tip of his cock.

Holding his breath, Kyoya slowly pushed in, fighting against the burning desire to just plunge into the tight heat slowly encompassing his length.

Harry was gasping for breath, his eyes lidded and hands fisted in the sheets in front of him as Kyoya’s hard, hot member filled him inch by inch. There was a slight sting but no pain, and pleasure surged up his spine leaving him breathless and unable to think. A choked up moan escaped him when Kyoya was fully inside him, his thick length rubbing against his prostate and making him lose what little sanity he had left.

Kyoya breathed out as he rested his forehead between Harry’s shoulder-blades, breathing in time with Harry’s shallow gasps, both of his hands fisted in the sheets on either side of Harry’s shoulders.

He felt like he was finally home.

“Kyoya, please - please - I need you to move, _please_!!” Harry whimpered and Kyoya groaned as he slowly pulled out and plunged inside Harry’s tight entrance. He kneeled behind him, keeping a firm hold on Harry’ right hip with his right hand, while he held Harry down with his left hand lying firmly on the small of Harry’s back.

He couldn’t help but watch in fascination as his cock disappeared inside Harry with each thrust, and his whole body felt as though it was on fire.

Harry could do nothing but cry out in pleasure each time Kyoya would burry himself inside him, hitting that sweet, sweet pleasure spot deep within him, making lights flash in front of his eyes and his magic course through his blood.

It felt as though his magic was accepting Kyoya as well, and Harry could swear that his heart would beat its way out of his chest. He could hardly breathe with how full he felt; how incredibly _right_ it felt to have Kyoya inside him.

There was nothing but the two of them. Nothing but the sighs, moans, choked up cries and breathless grunts, and the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Unable to keep himself steady on his knees, Kyoya slipped his hands down Harry’s back as he leaned over him. He dragged his hands down Harry’s arms until he entwined their fingers together.

He was hardly pulling out of Harry anymore, making him constantly rub his prostate. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer, and when Harry cried out and his already impossibly tight channel tightened even more around Kyoya’s achingly hard member, the Shadow King could do nothing else but allow himself to be pulled over the edge.

He emptied his load in Harry seconds after Harry came into the pillow under him, and Kyoya sagged over Harry’s smaller form, lips leveled with Harry’s left ear, sending shivers down Harry’s spine as he gasped for air.

Unaware of his actions, Kyoya was lightly tracing Harry’s thumbs with his own, drawing a small, tired smile to Harry’s lips as he nuzzled his cheek against Kyoya’s.

Carefully, Kyoya pulled out of Harry and rolled off of him, and Harry followed after him, nuzzling back into his chest as he tugged their still joined hands down to press them against his chest. His heart was beating up a storm and happiness such as he never felt before made every nerve in his body quiver.

“We should get cleaned up,” Kyoya mumbled tiredly and Harry chuckled as he sent a pulse of magic over the both of them to erase the traces of their love making before summoning a cover over both of them. Kyoya chuckled breathlessly as he kissed Harry’s naked right shoulder and pulled him closer to himself.

“I never took you for a cuddler,” Harry teased lightly and Kyoya snorted.

“Only with you,” he muttered.

“I know.”

And soon enough they fell asleep, sated and safe within the silence of the room and the warmth of the bed.

**cut**

“What the hell?” Kyoya grumbled as the shrill, incessant beeping of the doorbell woke him up.

“Kyoya?” Harry raised his head as Kyoya got out of their bed and tugged on a pair of pants. “Who is it?”

“I don’t know. I’m not expecting anyone,” Kyoya answered. “Stay in bed.” He walked out of the room, a nerve beside his eye twitching when the ringing continued.

He unlocked the door with a curse on his lips only to choke up when he found his father standing on the doorstep with two of his bodyguards on either side of him.

“It took you a long time to answer, Kyoya,” his father said instead of a greeting and walked right past Kyoya, ignoring his surprised countenance. Since the two men outside didn’t show any intent to follow their employer, Kyoya closed the door and followed after his father only to find him looking around the living room with a displeased frown. “I see you’ve settled quite nicely,” he drawled and Kyoya faced him with a frown, raising his chin when his father’s eyes roamed over his hardly dressed body with a sneer.

“If you don’t mind me asking, father - what are you doing here? It is far too early for one of our less than pleasant talks,” Kyoya spoke in a leveled tone and his father’s frown deepened.

“I came to tell you that it is time for you to finally grow up and stop this petulant act. You are going to pack your bags right now and come home with me.”

Kyoya’s right eyebrow jumped up a bit at his father’s words. “What _ever_ gave you the idea that you barging into my apartment at this hour would make me obey your orders? What makes you think that I will _ever_ obey you?”

“You are my son, Kyoya, and you will do as you’re told!” Ootori Yoshio snapped and Kyoya frowned. “I understand that you are going through a rebellious phase, but this will stop right now. You will break up with that _boyfriend_ of yours and take your place as my heir! Assume your responsibilities!”

“Kyoya? What is going on?”

The Shadow King turned around when Harry walked into the room, and for a moment he forgot that his father was there when he saw Harry dressed in one of Kyoya’s white button-ups that was too big for Harry’s slighter frame as the sleeves almost covered long, delicate fingers and it fell to the middle of Harry’s thighs, and even though Harry only left the top button unbuttoned, it still slipped off of his right shoulder, revealing a series of pink love-bites. Long, raven locks were pulled into a messy bun on top of Harry’s head and his glasses were sitting on the tip of the button nose, making Harry squint at the man standing behind Kyoya.

Realization shone in emerald eyes and Harry straightened, the conversation he overheard finally making sense.

It appeared that the Potter heir didn’t care about the state of his undress as he walked over to stand by Kyoya’s side. “I heard shouting,” his voice adopted an edge Kyoya never heard before, and he suddenly remembered that they were standing in his father’s presence.

His father wasn’t an idiot, and Kyoya knew that it wouldn’t take his father long to figure out who Harry was.

“You must be Kyoya’s father,” Harry spoke firmly, earning a sneer from Yoshio.

“Do you allow _all_ your lovers to act like this, Kyoya?” Yoshio bit out sharply, but before Kyoya could answer him Harry spoke up.

“With all due respect, Ootori-san, I do not like to be brushed off as inconsequential.” Yoshio snorted as he clasped his hands behind his back and looked down at Harry as though the wizard was a worm under his shoe.

“I don’t know who you think you are, young man, but I assure you, you are just another little _whore_ my son picked up to sate his boredom. I know everything about his little _Host_ _Club_ , and while I can see why he would pick you out since you look more like a woman than a man, I have to say that this charade of his has to stop. He has responsibilities towards his family.”

“I don’t know what idea you have about the Host Club, but I can see that you don’t give Kyoya half the respect he deserves. To my understanding you have quite a low opinion of him when it is clear as day that he is at least thrice the man you are.”

While his father spluttered in shock and offence, Kyoya stared at Harry in amazement.

His little Wizard never acted like this in front of him, and Kyoya was made aware of the fact that - just like Kyoya - Harry was an heir to a wealthy family, and that Harry too had his responsibilities waiting for him when Harry’s father decides to hand over his place as the head of the Potter Family.

It was just shocking to see the usually timid - although mischievous - kind, gentle, loving young man stand straight, and actually quite frightening to see his usually warm eyes darkened with a clear warning.

“How _dare_ you talk to me like that?!” Yoshio snapped and Harry snorted.

“You were the first one to show disrespect, Ootori-san. I am Harry James Potter; heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, and only heir to the Noble House of Potter. My family can buy your company three times over and dance circles around it, and there would be nothing you could do to stop us.”

Yoshio paled at Harry’s words and Kyoya made a mental note never to anger Harry. “ _You_ are the heir-…”

“ _Yes_ , Ootori-san, and I have to admit that I do not appreciate being called a _whore_. That was not just an offence to me, but an offence to Kyoya as well, because I know for a fact that while I was not his _first_ partner, he hasn’t had many either. Unlike you, I _know_ your son, and between the two of you, I have to say that it is as clear as daylight who deserves more than just due respect. Kyoya has worked tirelessly to make sure that he can be independent, and you are standing in one of his achievements - _offending_ him in his own _home_. I do not only find that repulsive, but quite tasteless as well. You are willing to degrade and offend your own son - the only one of your children beside your daughter, might I add that has achieved a lot until now, and who is completely independent of you and your money. In all honesty, I have never seen something so repulsive in my life.”

Kyoya had a hard time trying to restrain the need to gape, while Yoshio had no such qualms.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I will go and get a shower. I sincerely hope that by the time I return you are either gone or on your way out,” Harry bit out, nodded at Yoshio and, just for good measure, kissed Kyoya before he walked back into the bedroom the bathroom was attached to.

Kyoya shook his head to gather his wits and looked at his father with his head held high and shoulders squared as though he was ready for a physical battle.

“Why didn’t you-…”

“Why didn’t I tell you that Harry was the Potter Heir? I am afraid that you didn’t give me a chance,” Kyoya spoke coldly. “I didn’t appreciate you calling him a whore, since it implicated that he slept around a lot, when in fact I was his first. On another note, I didn’t think you had such a bad opinion of me, _father_ , to assume that just because I help run a Host Club at school I am some sort of a gigolo. Harry was right when he said that you don’t seem to either know me or respect me.” Kyoya shifted his weight as clasped his hands behind his back while Yoshio tried to think of something to say. “On that note, I will have to ask you to leave. You can give the title of your hair to one of my brothers or my sister’s husband as far as I am concerned. I have no need for your money or support since I am quite able to take care of myself. I think it is quite clear that I do not intend to leave Harry; not now, not ever. I fully intend to marry him once we finish our education.”

“Kyoya, I am your father!”

“You wrote me out of your will and all but denounced me as your son,” Kyoya hissed. He wouldn’t have sounded more frightening if he screamed his throat raw. His father was just learning why his son was known as the Shadow King at his school. His black eyes were cold and stance unyielding, and Yoshio was quite sure that he was treading a slippery slope. “Now, as Harry would say, you know where the door is. Don’t let it hit you on your way out.”

Kyoya took a step to the side, leaving the way to the front door open.

Even though he looked as though he had something else to say, Yoshio just nodded and marched right past Kyoya without another word. The door was slammed closed, and Kyoya breathed a sigh of relief.

He looked up and found Harry leaning against a doorframe with a small smile tilting lush lips and arms crossed over his chest.

“You heard it all,” Kyoya concluded and Harry laughed lightly as he pushed himself away from the doorway and padded over to Kyoya, his bare feet hardly making a sound on the tiled floor.

Harry wrapped his arms around Kyoya’s shoulders and pulled him into a kiss, sighing when Kyoya hugged him close to his chest. “I couldn’t leave you alone even though I wasn’t in the same room with you,” he said and Kyoya chuckled.

“I have to say, your little performance had even _me_ frightened.” Harry laughed and Kyoya chuckled.

“Have I deserved my title as the Shadow Consort yet?” Harry drawled, referring to the nickname he was given by the guests of the Host Club.

“If they have seen you they would have crowned you the new King,” Kyoya answered jokingly.

“Ah, but I am happy as your Consort, my Shadow King,” Harry sighed and Kyoya laughed quietly as he kissed Harry again.

“Thank you for standing by me, Harry,” he said after they parted and Harry smiled at him lovingly, pecking Kyoya’s thin lips before he buried his face in Kyoya’s chest and tightened his hold on the older teen, shivering when Kyoya slipped his hands down his sides to slightly rounded hips. “Are you in any pain?” he murmured as he nudged the tip of Harry’s ear with his nose.

“None,” Harry answered.

“Shower? And then we could go over to your place; maybe call the other Hosts.” Harry chuckled and moved back a bit to look up at Kyoya.

“I think I would rather spend the day alone with you,” he said and Kyoya could do nothing else but smile. “I love you, Ootori Kyoya.”

“I love you too, my Harry. I love you too.”

**cut**

(1) I can’t remember where I heard this, so if anyone knows where this is from, please tell me so I can give proper credit  
(2) Sara Teasdale, ‘Oh, you are coming”  
(3) A. S. Pushkin, ‘A Magic Moment I Remember’

**cut**


End file.
